Mis aventuras con los Cullen
by Zafiro-nyan
Summary: 4 aventuradas amigas se encuentran con la posibilidad de hacer sus sueños realidad...y no la desaprovechan, sólo necesitan de un teletrasportador, comedia, imaginación, romance y...algo de locura
1. Conociendo a los Vulturi

Hola! quiero decir que éste es mi primer fic así que espero no sean taan dura conmigo por favor! y además no todo el crédito, la iniciativa de esto fue la mismisima Lili Potter XD y ella es la segunda mente creativa en ésto, eséro les guste o almenos les saque una sonrisa y para su información les comento que vienen mejores por que éste es el más aburrido.. ya me dejo de blaahh y lean

**Mis aventuras con los Cullen**

-¿Cómo usaremos los teletransportadores?-mi amiga Kathia pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a pasar el verano en la casa de Lili

-Pues... Lili quiere primero que todo conocer a su "amada" vampira Jane y sinceramente me interesa saber si todo ese cuento de los vampiros es real

-¿Ay Ilse por qué la dejaste escojer?-dijo Daniela

-Por que a ella se le ocurrió todo esto desde un principio ¿no te acuerdas?

-Si, si pero los Vulturis me dan miedo-pensó en voz alta Kathia

-¿Sabes?... si realmente existen, yo como sabrás siempre he querido ser una vampiro pero como sabes el clan de Olympic no nos convertiría a menos que estemos medio muertas, así que realmente los que nos podrían convertir serían ellos.. a mí solo déjenme a Aro y verán como todo se dará por si solo- agragué lo último no sin una risa malvada en mis labios

-Y como tu sabes, yo no pretendo cambiar mi forma humana y solo quiero en contrar a un chico especial- dijo kathia con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Bueno pero tu sabes que mi ositho es sólo Mío!- mencioné refiriéndome a mi lindo novio

-Y yo seré una Vulturi!

-amm ¿ok?... Ya llegamos-

-Oh cierto... gracias papá de Kathia!-Daniela y yo al unísono

-No fue nada, mientras que me alejen de este mounstrito- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna sobre su rostro y gesto amigable a la vez

-Sabes katy? A veces pienso que le doy un poco de miedo a tu papá-la miré recién bajando de la camioneta

-Nahh ya se acostumbro a ti

-¿Qué bien?

-Jajajaja-Daniela y Kathia se mofaron de mi

-Haber, ¡ya llegué!-gritó Kathia desde el portón

-Ohh hola! Pasen- ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que ibamos a su casa de verano, era de color amarilla, bastante amplia a mi parecer y la sala estaba llena de chucherías películas, mascarillas, una lap top y maquillaje sobre la mesita de centro

-Woow, si que pensaste en todo-

-¿Si, que quieren hacer primero?-

-Pues yo quie...

-Ver películas y a atacar las chucherías!- tal vez interrumpí a Kathia pero me moría por ver la última pelicula de mis vampiros preferidos:eclipse- mientras Katy me miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¿Ay haber quita esa cara, que es lo que tu querías hacer?

-Pues la verdad me ganaste MÍ idea-poniendo de nuevo una sonrisa

-¡Genial!

Y así nos la pasamos llendo de alla para acá, poco a poco arrazando con lo que había en esa mesita, aunque dejamos el maquillaje con vendas a lo último siendo las 2 de la mañana

-Jajajaja ¿Qué me hiciste Lili?- mirandome en el espejo con un poco de sombra en la frente y roja a causa del rubor excesivo

-Ja! Todavía di que te puse mas o menos bien el labial no como Katy me lo batió a mi jajajaja-mirandose igualmente en el espejo estando Kathia a nuestras espaldas

-¿Y ustedes se quejan?-Y al darnos la vuelta para mirarla con un espejo de mano fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que yo le había hecho a Kathia, realmente no era lo que se dice excelente en este juego, tenía labial como payaso y un poco en el cuello, con sombras en las mejillas y rubor en las orejas, así parecía que realmente le salía humo por ellas.

Debido a esto explotamos las 3 en risas que Kathia se quedó sin aire y a Lili y a mi llorando

-¿Tienes para demaquillarnos cierto?- pregunte con cierto miedo el mi rostro

-Pues...

-Noo!

-Mentira, además debemos estar muy guapas para mañana

-Cierto, cierto-

-apuesto que Daniela le hubiera gustado ésto...si no se hubiera quedado dormida- mencioné mirándola tendida en la cama

-Si ,mas nos vale demaquillarnos para hacerlo bien al rato, irnos a dormir y utilizar los nuevos juguetitos- cielos soné como mamá!

-Ok!- respondieron al unísono y dormimos como troncos

-¡Ya despierten par de flojas!- ¿Por qué Katy siempre tenía que madrugar? Ahh en fin, me pesaban un poco los ojos pero me fui acostumbrando a la luz poco a poco mientras otros...

-Nooo! la luz, mis ojos! me derrito, me derrito!

-El desayuno está listo sólo falta que se den un buen baño, alistarse, desayunar e irnos

-¡Apartado el baño!- y me metí corriendo con una muda de ropa en el brazo

-¡Rayos!, bueno ¿que hay de desayunar?

Me dí una ducha rápida para agarrar energía y relajar algo mis músculos, salí y me puse una blusa negra que llegaba hasta los codos, un chaleco blanco con negro encima, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas largas de color negro con un tacón algo comprometedor por mi falta de equilibrio y unos cuantos accesorios y sin maquillaje con mi cabello rizado callendo en cascada hasta poco antes de mi cintura, me veía bastante bien

-¡Buenos días!- saludé a las presentes con un pequeño grito que las sobresaltó

-Me toca el baño-y Lili no dudó en irse corriendo hacia él

-Que tenemos aqui?- eran unas crepas con atún y un elaborado licuado de frutas que se veían deliciosos- mmm yomii!

-Si, la verdad si, no se que haríamos sin Danny-Katy aunque no lo aceptara, incluso llebava muy bien planchado su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y vestía una blusa de manga larga roja con negro, un pantalón negro, con un sombrero caqui que quedaba perfecto y agregó unas botas cortas unos tacones de aguja negros, sin maquillaje igual que yo, supongo que Katy tambien estaba emocionada por este día de saber si todas nuestras ilusiones eran ciertas.

Mientras que Daniela usaba una blusa azul fuerte de tirantes con unos mallones con brillo y unas botas largas negras, con su cabello castaño suelto y en ondas hasta llegarle por encima del busto con maquillaje muy claro.

-Lo desesperada que esta Lili ¿verdad?

-Supongo que igual estoy yo, desesperada, esperanzada, alegre y nerviosa, creo que volvería loco a Japer no? Jaja-dijo Daniela con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

-Si supongo

-Estoy lista! vayámosnos-Lili vestía una blusa color vino que llegaba a la cadera debajo de un chaleco negro corto con jeans y unos tacones de aguja negros, dejando su lacio cabello ahora en ondas para darle más volumen y maquillaje moderado

-Juntas de las manos!,ya estas cosas estan programadas a Voltera manos en medio una mano en las maletas

-Le dan al botoncito en 3, 2...1- y así cuando abrí los ojos estabamos justo en frente de una grande fuente pero...

-Oye, creo que no lo pensamos bien..¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a los Vulturi?

-Tu no te preocupes, tengo un sexto sentido para encontrar a mi Jane, muy buen olfato, buena vista, reflejos y sobre todo... esta ahí en esa tienda

Katy y yo habrimos varias veces la boca para pronunciar algo pero el intento fue inútil

-Cierren la boca y sigámosla-Daniela nos reprendió

-Bueno-y perseguimos sigilosamente a Jane durante unas 4 cuadras pero cuando íbamos por un callejón, por accidente me tropecé con una botella y pegué un pequeño gritito por lo cual nos descubrió- mis amigas me fulminaban con la mirada

-¿Me estan siguiendo?- woow nunca imaginé que su voz fuera, tan, este, aguda!

-No, no claro qu...

-Yo me encargo, si, te estamos siguiendo, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-Lili dijo retándola

-Te sorprenderías- sonriendo de manera macabra

-N-n-oo us-e-se-s tu p-o-o der co-n nos-o-otr-ras -mencionó con una mirada de miedo y de manera entrecortada

-¿Cómo? ¿poder, tu...sabes...lo que..?

-Si, si, lo sabemos,creo que es mundialmente conocido- respondí de manera cortante, y sus ojos parecía que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento

-¿Cómo?-

-Ella esta bromeando, solo lo sabemos nosotras..ja ja ja- riendo Daniela de manera nerviosa

-¿Pero sabes que?

-¿Qué?- respondió a la pregunta de Lili como si pensara que fueramos a delatarlos, ja! Si tan sólo supiera

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

-Sí!-dijo con un poco de desesperación

-Esta bien, esta bien, el primera, nosotras 3 queremos ser uno de ustedes-señalandose a si misma a Daniela y a mí- segunda, Katy no dira nada, tercera, soy tu fan!- y se abrió el chaleco para mostrar el mensaje que llevaba el cual era:TEAM JANE! en letras grandes y negras,la expresión de Jane era de fotografía- y por último, llévanos con su líder!

No habló en ningún momento del camino y pareciera que veía al vacío y Lili se volvió a acomodar el chaleco, mientras que nos dirigía hacia donde nosotras esperábamos que no fuera la morge

-Aquí es-era un edificio viejo, y nos hizo entrar por un camino subterráneo, la verdad estaba comenzando a sentirme algo temerosa de que fuera lo que pasaría ahora, pero cuando viera a ese Aro-y entonces esa sonrisa malévola se volvió a cruzar por mis labios

Llegamos a un cuarto amplio que al parecer era el comedor y donde se reunían comunmente pero con una decoración tétrica y de época antigua, supongo que no era raro dado que sus habitantes eran del siglo pasado, literalmente

-¿Aro?-pregunto con temor a que tal vez nos atacara o a ella

-¿Sí, querida?¿Pero qué tenemos aquí, visitas?

-Emm..ellas...saben de..nosotros

-¿Oh, segura?-se fue acercando de lentamente a Lili y no tengo idea de que fuera en lo que estaba pensando pero después de tocarla, Lili tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Aro tenia cara de ¿perturbado?, adoro a esa chica.

Después se acercó a mi, y empecé a cantar en mi mente la macarena y a él bailándola jajaja aún cambió más su rostro,después trató de tocar a Daniela pero...

-Oh no no! ni pienses manosearme! ...aléjate-mientras hacía caras graciosas..bueno según ella intimidantes, lo que creo que lo asusto un poco su reacción

y al final fue el turno de Katia y se relajaron un poco sus facciones al dejar de tocarla, pero igualmente se veía confundido.

-Haber quiero saber...¿Por qué tu-dijo señalando a Lili- piensas en una tal curvita y en chicos sin camisa, tu-dirigiéndose a mi- me imaginas bailando la macarena?-ninguno de los presentes pudo aguantarse las carcajadas de solo el prensamiento-¿Qué acaso su amiga es la única normal?

-¿Qué pensaste?-dijimos Jane, Daniela, Lili y yo, aunque creo que Jane se divertía, se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando Aro la volteó a ver

-Pues solamente que no me matara- dijo encojiendose los hombros

-Ohh..-esta vez sólo Lili y yo

-¿Y qué les piensa hacer?- me dio ternura que pude llegar a notar temor en su mirada y a la vez cariño, eso no era muy típico de Jane

-Pue..-En ese justo momento Alec cruzó el marco de la puerta y lo que todas nos esperábamos...

-Alec!-Lili y Daniela corrieron a abrazarlo-muérdeme! conviérteme en vampiro por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor!- lo último lo dijo Daniela

-Alec, soy tu fan!-

-Oye eras mi fan primero-Jane reclamándole, mientras Lily esta vez se quitó el chaleco para volver a mostrar el mensaje de TEAM JANE, pero esta chica no paraba de sorprenderme y mostro que en la espalda de la misma decía TEAM ALEC con un corazón

-¿Si me conviertes porfis?

-Pues..¿Qué pierdo?-y se acercó al cuello de Daniela y cuando metió los colmillos en su cuello, parecía que se daba un paro cardiaco, aunque claramente así debió ser, me dolía ver a Danny en ese estado, pero sabía que es dolor acabaría y llegaría a ser lo que tanto anhelabamos las dos, ahora se retorcía en el amplio sillón pero me daba miedo que en una de esas se callera.

-¿Y exactamente cuanto durará eso?

-Pues normalmente, tal vez unas horas en lo que su cuerpo hace el cambio, y de¿ casualidad podría saber sus nombres?

-Pues el mío es Ilse, el de ella Kathia, el de la que se está retorciendo es Daniela y él de la fan de tus queridos gemelos es Lirio Alejandra, pero yo le digo Lili de cariño

-Oh ya veo- con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

-Ohh...sabes Aro? Hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo- me le tiré encima y lo derribé-lo cual me sorprendió, tal vez estaba distraído-y le comencé a dar golpes en el pecho fuertemente –que me supongo que han de haber sido golpecitos para él pero con una expresión de total desconcierto hasta que empece a decir- ¡Deja de acosar a Alice, ella quiere estar con su Jassy y se aman, ¿que no puedes comprender eso?, haz lo que quieras con Edward pero deja a mi Alice!. Él entre risas muy cordiales me respondió- yo no digo que no traiga a su "Jassy" él tambien me sería útil- nunca me imaginé que su risa llegara a ser tan melodiosa, o tan siquiera escucharlo reír de alguna manera que no fuera malvada, me hizo feliz que sonriera así y me levanté dejando a un lado lo que había tenido planeado aprovechando el momento de buenas para perdirle algo...

-Oye, lamento lo de hace rato pero era algo así como un objetivo para mí, y me preguntaba si..podríamos quedarnos aquí por mientras-dije lo últimos con la carita más tierna que pude

-¿Te he dicho que me agradas?, por supuesto pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran, enviaré a Alec a que les muestre su habitación para las 3 y si deseas algo más sólo avísame ¿Quieres?-seguía con esa sonrisa que tiene un enamo...oh mi dios! no puedo creer que el pudiera llegar a ser tan pedófilo no, debe ser sólo que, que, bahh provaré otra cosa

-¿Entonces te podría pedir que me convirtieras a mi en vampiro tambien?

-¿Sabes?

-¿Sip?-pregunté de manera inocente

-Yo mismo les mostraré su alcoba, es de 3 camas matrimoniales asi que llevare a su amiga ustedes sólo síganme y ya tu más relajada, te convertiré, ¿bien?

-Esperen! Jane ¿Puedes convertirme tú?

-¿Puedo?-dijo mirando a Aro y él me miro a mí, vaya! parecía una cadena, y nos imaginé en una caricatura, lo cuál me hizo sonreír.

-Si eso quieres, esta bien por mí, no te juzgo-dijo con una sonrisa inmensa y cordial

-Pues claro!-

-¡Yupii!- y Jane fué tan rápida que ni siquiera me dí cuenta cuando ya llevaba en brazos a Lili y Aro a Daniela diriéndonos a una habitación. Jane fue muy amable en hacerle compañia a Katy mientras nosotras...domíamos por decirlo de alguna manera

-¿Haber, donde dejo a tu amiga?-me preguntó Jane ya que la llevaba en brazos

-Pues en la más cercana al espejo, conociéndola verse será lo primero que hará- dije imaginándomela

-¿Y Daniela?- preguntó Aro

-Supongo que en la cama de al lado

-¿O bueno y tu?- dejándola en la cama cual pluma pero sin dejar de observarme

-Pues... aquí-enconjiéndome de hombros sentandome a la más cercana a la puerta

-Esta bien-mientras dejabamos todas las maletas junto a la pared donde no fueran molestia

-Estoy lista!-marándolo desde la cama

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Dios, ya pareces Edward

-Esta bien-me tomó delicamante el brazo e hizo a un lado mi cuello para poder morder mi hombro pero antes de eso aspiró mi aroma, supongo que por última vez e incó sus colmillos tortuosamente despacio sobre mi piel y empecé a sentir como mi corazón iba cada vez más rápido y como el veneno llegaba por mis venas pero decidí usar el truco de Bella y no dejar salir ni un solo sonido-así solo vi a Aro alejarse aún con esa estúpida mirada y la cara de Katy antes de cerrar los ojos para poder resistir el dolor

**POV Jane**

Mi día había sido totalmente común y corriente, osea... aburrido. Había estado esperando a que algo interesante pasara en este lugar desde la última batalla que tuvimos con los Cullen y aunque actuara que me desagradaban frente a los demás y ocultándome tas la máscara de frialdad, la verdad me parecían agradables, así que para despabilarme un poco salí al mercado que estaba creca de la famosa fuelte de Voltera, pero me aburrí y caminé aproximadamente unas 4 cuadras mientras sentía como si me estubieran siguendo, pero cualquier ladrón o delincuente me tenía sin cuidado, en cuanto venga escuchando un agudo grito detrás de mi, y al darme la vuelta me sorprendí de ver a 4 adolescentes de mas o menos unos 14 años, aunque una parte de mí les quería preguntar donde compraban su ropa la parte sensata reaccionó.

-¿Me estan siguiendo?-fue lo único que se ocurrió decir, aunque la voz me salió excesivamente aguda. La chica con aspecto mas sensato trató de negarlo pero su otra amiga no le ayudo mucho

-Yo me encargo, si, te estamos siguiendo, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- y recordé que los humanos se daban sus aires de grandeza y podría asegurar que ésta chica no me trataría así si supiera lo que yo era

-Te sorprendrías-dije con una sonrisa macabra para tratar de asustarla pero al parecer solo funcionó con una de ellas

-N-n-oo us-e-se-s tu p-o-o der co-n nos-o-otr-ras -esperen, ¿poder?-¿Cómo sabía ella que yo tenía un poder?..y al final la que terminó asustada fui yo

-¿Cómo? ¿poder, tu...sabes...lo que..?

-Si, si, lo sabemos,creo que es mundialmente conocido- ¿mun..mundialmente? Esto no le iba gustar a Aro

-¿Cómo?-

-Ella esta bromeando, solo lo sabemos nosotras..ja ja ja- aunque nerviosa, no sabe que alivio me dio escuchar eso aquella chica

-¿Pero sabes que?-me dijo una la chica que me había retado primero

-¿Qué?- con algo de miedo en mis ojos de que quisieran extorcionarnos o algo

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

-Sí!-¿Quá tanto le hacía al cuento?

-Esta bien, esta bien, el primera, nosotras 3 queremos ser uno de ustedes-señalandose a si misma a la castaña y a la de cabello rizado- segunda, Katy no dira nada, tercera, soy tu fan! y por último, llevanos con tu líder!- no supe que decir al ver el mensaje que llevaba en su blusa, solo me ponía a pensar que si realmente los humanos no nos odia como Aro nos ha echo pensar, era un mar de confusión-

Por un momento pensé que lo más fácil era matarlas pero además pensaba que me empazaban a caer bien, pensaba tambien ¿Qué pasaría si hubieran más? Así que las lleve directo al lugar que yo llamaba hogar, y las hice entrar por el pasadiso que teníamos, y lo único que pensaba era en que haría lo que Aro dijera que fuera lo mejor. Y llegamos al comedor/sala de juntas

-¿Aro?-pregunte con un poco de miedo de que fuera a ser impulsivo y pensar que eran la cena o reprenderme por traer humanas

-¿Sí, querida?¿Pero qué tenemos aquí, visitas?

-Emm..ellas...saben de..nosotros

-¿Oh, segura?-y revisó lo que iba pensando cada una hasta que la tercera chica...

-Oh no no! ni pienses manosearme! ...aléjate-creo que trataba de intimidarlo pero daba más risa que miedo realmente, Aro se quedo con la cara como un poema confundido como nunca antes en toda mi eternidad lo había visto

-Haber quiero saber...¿Por qué tu piensas en una tal curvita y en chicos sin camisa, tu me imaginas bailando la macarena?¿Qué acaso su amiga es la única normal?- no pude evitar unas cuantas carcajadas al pensar en Aro con ese bailecito

-¿Qué pensaste?-Pregunté al unísono de las demás chicas, me sentía bien, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver como me miraba Aro

-Pues solamente que no me matara- dijo encojiendose los hombros

-¿Y qué les piensa hacer?-Ahora que lo pensaba, estas chicas eran lo que había estado esperando, ¿nas cuantas amigas a nadie le hacen mal no?

-Pue..-y cuando Aro iba a hablar Alec entró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos 2 chicas estaban junto a él

-Alec!-gritaron juntas- muérdeme! conviérteme en vampiro por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor! por favor!- agregó la chica de cabello castaño

-Alec, soy tu fan!-me indigné un poco

-Oye eras mi fan primero-le reclamé, mientras esta vez se quitó su chaleco un dejó ver que en la espalda tambien mostraba que era su fan

-¿Si me conviertes porfis?-le insistió de nuevo la chica de la blusa azul

-Pues..¿Qué pierdo?-Y ni siquiera pensó 2 veces antes de morderla, pensé que no se iba a detener pero la dejó sobre el sillón mientras la pobre agonizaba

-¿Y exactamente cuanto durará eso?-preguntó la chica del chaleco blanco

-Pues normalmente, tal vez unas horas en lo que su cuerpo hace el cambio, y de¿ casualidad podría saber sus nombres?

-Pues el mío es Ilse, el de ella Kathia, el de la que se está retorciendo es Daniela y él de la fan de tus queridos gemelos es Lirio Alejandra, pero yo le digo Lili de cariño-Bueno creo que había entendido, chica de rizos-Ilse,chica de cabello corto y ojos levemente rasgados- Kathia, chica castaña Daniela y mi fan Alejandra

-Oh ya veo- mientras miraba a la pobre Ilse de una manera pervertida, creo que Aro está enamorado! ohh estas chicas si que llegaron a hacer mi vida interesante

Ohh...sabes Aro? Hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo-Derribó a Aro por que apuesto que él nunca se hubiera imaginado tal reacción- ¡Deja de acosar a Alice, ella quiere estar con su Jassy y se aman, ¿que no puedes comprender eso?, haz lo que quieras con Edward pero deja a mi Alice!.-Pues creeré que esta chica estima mucho a Alice y Aro reaccionó de una manera nunca antes vista..por lo menos en esta casa- yo no digo que no traiga a su "Jassy" él tambien me sería útil- riendo de manera muy gentil, amable...creo que a Aro le llegó cupido! wuu!

-Oye, lamento lo de hace rato pero era algo así como un objetivo para mí, y me preguntaba si..podríamos quedarnos aquí por mientras-dijo con carita de perrito triste

-¿Te he dicho que me agradas?, por supuesto pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran, enviaré a Alec a que les muestre su habitación para las 3 y si deseas algo más sólo avísame ¿Quieres?- y le sonrió como si quisiera besarla, pobre chica, se había convertido en la enamorada de Aro, ya me imaginaba lo que a la pobre le esperaba

-¿Entonces te podría pedir que me convirtieras a mi en vampiro tambien?

-¿Sabes?

-¿Sip?

-Yo mismo les mostraré su alcoba, es de 4 camas matrimoniales asi que llevare a su amiga ustedes sólo síganme y ya tu más relajada, te convertiré, ¿bien?

-Esperen! Jane ¿Puedes convertirme tú?

-¿Puedo?-mire a Aro por su aprovación, él miró a Ilse con ternura

-Si eso quieres, esta bien por mí, no te juzgo-dijo con una sonrisa inmensa y cordial y creo que no decía para que yo lo "apoyara" con su primer amor..wuuau esto era raro

-Pues claro!-

-¡Yupii!- y no quise hacerla sufrir bastante así que apenas le inserte el veneno la solté y la llevé en brazos a Alejandra

-¿Haber, donde dejo a tu amiga?-me preguntó Jane ya que la llevaba en brazos

-Pues en la más cercana al espejo, conociéndola verse será lo primero que hará-

-¿Y Daniela?- preguntó Aro

-Supongo que en la cama de al lado

-¿Y tu? ¿Te puede llamar Katy verdad?

-Claro-escuchaba vagamente lo que Aro e Ilse decían

-¿Y cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí ?

-Oigan! Cuiden bien de mi pequeña angelita-nos dijo Aro antes de salir de la habitación

-Wuuau! nunca pensé que Aro fuera a decir algo como eso

-Pues parece que tu amiga está en aprietos ¿no?

-Emm eso creo

-Pero sigue..cuenta

-Pues, aún no me queda muy en claro, usamos algo así como transportadores que le robamos a Jimmy Neutron o algo así

-Jajajaja. O bien, y ¿Por qué decidieron venir justo aquí?

-Pues Ale estaba anciosa por conocer a los fam...grandiosos Vulturis

-O claro, y si se puede saber, ¿Cómo es que saben de nuestra existencia?

-Pues digamos que nuestra Graan amiga Estephanie Meyer nos contó todo

-Pero...

-Este, ¿sabes? Ha sido un día cansado tengo que dormir

-Pero apenas son las..

-Aún así, no todos los días conoces vampiros ¿no crees?

-Esta bien, te dejo para que descances

-Gracias

Cuando salí me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, osea a buscar a Alec que seguramente estaba jugando con su xbox

-Tú, muchachito-dije de manera cusadora

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué crees que haces?¿Por qué convertiste a una humana sin si quiera pensarlo?

-Pues...sabes que soy impulsivo..-parecía tímido..eso era raro en Alec

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues ya sabemos todo sobre los licántropos después de que Aro nos hizo investigar sobre ellos y tu...crees..¿que los vampiros se pueden imprimar?

-¿Qué acaso es temporada de enamorarse y nadie me dijo?¿De quién te enamoraste Alec?

-Pues...Daniela..creo ..que..me gusta-cerro los ojos con fuerza al decir lo último y apuesto que si se pudiera sonrojar estaría como un tomate

-Oh mira, no creo que nos podamos imprimar, pero si nos podemos enamorar, mira hermanito creo que lo primero que debes hacer cuando reaccione es decirle lo que sientes

-¿Y si no me quiere?

-Dios mio!, salió corriendo cuando te vió! Yo creería que le gustas

-Gracias, ¿Desde cuando tan buena?

-Pues supongo que..no sé-respondí con una sonrisa

-Bien- y nos quedamos jugando "guitar hero"

**POV Lili**

Enseguida que me desperté me fui a ver al espejo, y miré esa hermosura, no creería que era yo, despertaré a Katy y le presumiré que soy vampira ...muajajaja! cof cof..

-Katy, Katy, Katy, Katy, Katy! despierta!-y al brincar en la cama por accidente la rompí, guaau no medí mi fuerza...soy supermana!-ups!

-¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?-dijo confundida

-Por que soy super fuerte...envídiame..¡Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran, por qué se que sooy vampira por que todos me admiran y todos me miran..!

-Ya callaté

-Já! Vez eras una envidiosa, lero lero, soy vampira y tu no!-y bailé mi baile de la victoria

-Si recuerdas yo no quería ser vampiro

-No importa! Envidiosa que eres

-¿En fin para qué me despertaste?

-¡Para comerte, muajaja!

-Oh claro

-Si Katy enserio, hueles a pollo, ¡yo querer pollo!-con ojos de hambrienta

-¿Por qué tienes lo ojos negros, soy tu amiga?-

-Comida!

-Ahh!

Hola! soy yo! espero que hazta aquí les alla gustado, ja las dejé en suspenso  
¿Lili se comerá a Katy?,¿Alguien las interrumpirá?¿Quién será?¿Aro dejará de acosarme?¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?¿Por qué nadie me las contesta? xD

Dejen reviews por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! solo quiero saber que opinan o que me den ideas! ¡Creean en los vampiros, creean!


	2. Escapando de Aro

**Hola de nuevo, aquí mandando saludos y espero que les entretenga algo,  
****no he de ser la mejor escritora pero sí una con deseos de hacerlas sonreír aunque sea un poco,  
sólo es cuestión de imaginación más que todo. :) las dejo empezar a leer**

* * *

Escapando de Aro!

-Comida!

-Ahh!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Aro y seguidos de él llegaron los demás Vulturis

-Yo querer pollo, Katy oler a pollo, tener hambre!

-¿Por qué hablar como cavernícola?-Se burló Aro

-¿Qué parte de yo tener hambre no entender tú?

-¿A Ilse le molestaría qué te la comieras?

-Supongo que sí

-Jane llévatela de cacería

-Esta bien Aro

Así que la seguí para comer personitas/pollo sin que nadie nos pudiera notar, esto de ser vampira era genial!notamos que cerca de ahí había una marcha hippie y Jane me hizo la señal de que buscaramos a los más "idos"

-Hola hermanas-amor y paz, yo me llamo Atayde!-dijo uno cuando nos acercamos

-Y nenas, yo soy Jesús Gilberto-mencionó el más bajito

-Nos preguntábamos si nos podrían acompañar a un lugar más apartado de aquí-dijo Jane de manera seductora

-Por supuesto-al unísono respondieron

Ya alejados de la buya no dudamos y los acorralamos para por fin calmar nuestra sed aunque yo aún quería pollo ¿Por qué ellos no olín a pollo?. Entonces empecé a hacerle plática a Jane.

-Oie Jane, ¿y qué me cuentas?, ¿te gusta the Runaways?

-Claro, si ayer le gané a Alec con Cherry bomb!-me dijo emocionada

-Pues no creo que me ganes a mí!-

-¿Quieres quedar en ridículo?

-Pues...la que llegue última al castillo es huevo podrido!

-Pero tú eres neófita

-Tienes razón..perdedora!-y Obviamente llegue mucho antes que ella

-¡Tardaste años!

-Pff, ¿Qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de nuestra pequeña competencia?

-Ni en sueños..-y salimos corriendo a la habitación

Mientras tanto...

**POV Ilse**

Lo primero que ví con mi ahora más desarrollada visión fue a Daniela ya cambiada con un pantalón,chaqueta y zapatos de tacón negros y una blusa floreada, con su cabello suelto como casi siempre sólo que ahora le lucía más brillante su piel más blanca y tersa con sus ojos rojos.

-¡Al fin despertaste!, mírame-y se dió vuelta, mientras grácilmente yo me levantaba de la cama

-Vaya, realmente luces hermosa

-¿Pero, por qué tu...?¿Es posible eso..?-dijo confundida señalando mis ojos

-¿Ehh?-y me dirigí hacia el espejo

Mi piel era pálida como la nieve, se suavizó mi piel y mis rasgos, pero mis ojos seguían siendo de color entre café y verde como cuando era humana

-Con que ya despertaste mi pequeña niña- al darme la media vuelta había una persona casi irreconocible para mí, llevaba su cabello color café corto con aproximadamente unos kiligramos de gel o spray y con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca con los 3 botones abiertos mostrando parte de su algo marcado pecho y con una mirada algo..¿seductora?

-Emm..sí ya desperté..pero me preguntaba¿Por qué estoy así?-dije señalando mis ojos

-¿Cómo?¿Hermosa?-dijo con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios

-Gracias, pero me refiero a los ojos, ¿Qué acaso no deberían ser rojos?

-Pues si me preguntas es por que tú eres única-esta bien, creo que esta vez Daniela se sintió algo ofendida al notar que nadie le hacía caso

-¡Tengo hambre!-Exclamó Daniela algo molesta aunque creo que Aro no lo notó

-¿Tú igual?-me preguntó

-Pues preferiría tomar un baño primero

-Claro, por esa puerta

-Gracias-mientras se retiraba con Daniela hacia el pasillo con la misma idiota sonrisa que ya me estaba cansando, tenía que aceptar que se veía más apuesto con su nuevo look más me temía que yo sólo tenía ojos para mi ositho. Me dí una ducha rápida y salí casi enseguida ya que por alguna extraña razón mi cabello ahora ya no se enrredaba, sólo estaba sedoso y brillante, me alegré en parte y me puse con un vestido negro con cinturón a la cintura su chaqueta a juego remangada hasta antes de los codos botines y medias negras con un sombrerito negro igual.

-Lista- Al salir escuché ruidos raros desde la habitación del frente de la mía y fuí a investigar

Al entrar miré a Jane y a Lili contando Cherry bomb con cierta pasión y se veían algo extrañas

-¿Qué les pasó, por que están tan tambaleantes?-

-¡Es que ella me hizo beber sangre de un drogadicto y ahora veo muuchos colorcitos!-Lili señalando a Jane

-Pues yo veo...una luz..¿No se pupone qué los vampiros no mueren?-mientra Lili retomaba la canción

-Pero...-intentándo alegar sobre sus estados pero conociéndo a Lili-ahh diviértanse-al abrir la puerta para salir me encontré de nuevo con Aro..¿A caso tenía siempre que tener esa sonrisa? Ya me empezaba a dar miedo

-¿Ahora si tienes hambre?

-Supongo-mientras lo seguía a el gran comedor donde Daniela estaba sentada junto a Alec mirándose tiernamente¿Qué se traían estos dos?

Miré enfrente de mi a un humano atado de brazos y piernas con una manzana en la boca lo cuál me causó bastante gracia, nunca pensé encontrarme con tal salvajizmo-

-Mira amor, lo mejor para tí-me dijo Aro con ternura, aunque aún sentía que se veía raro con ese look

-¿Pero no crees qué esto es algo cruel?, después de todo, recuerdo mi vida humana, ¿No podemos comprar en un banco de sangre?

-Tan compasiva y delicada, te amm..-se quedó a media palabra ya que se escuchó un estruendoso ruido de la planta alta

Aproveché para poder escapar de la ya incómoda escena, y supuse que seguía teniendo que ver con Lili y Jane, ese par si que se complementaban.

-¿Siguen en la competencia?-pregunté antes de entrar pero al abrir la puerta me dí la cuenta que por la escena de el baile de la victoria de Lili que consistía en mover las caderas y los brazos y una vuleta completa, ella había ganado mientras que Jane la miraba con diversión

-Yo gané, tu perdiste, soy ruda, y neófita, con casi 100 años menos que tú! ajá, ajá, ajá ajá ajá, ajá!-siguiendo con su baile de la victoria

-¿Tú de nuevo?-Aro dijo desafiante

-Oye, no le hables así, sólo está drogada, con sangre de drogado!-me limité a gritar y al terminar me di cuenta de lo incoherente que sonaba eso

-Lo lamento, no fue mi..-trató de completar pero...

-Aja, ajá ajá, ajá-

-¿Y sabes qué?

-¡Me largo de aquí!-con total dramatísmo grité

-No amor, no me hagas eso, tú...-

-O no, no! tu calláte, me has echo demasiado daño, no soy tu amor-dándome cuenta que era la mejor forma de desacerme de él

-Pero, yo no quiero eso, esta bien, te dejaré partir, pero no renunciaré a ti, ¡lo juro!

-Sí, sí, nos vemos-dije cortante

-¿Quién se va conmigo?-notando a todos a nuestro alrededor

-¡Yo! por favor-habló por fin Kathia

-Está bien Katy, ¿Daniela, Lili?

-Pues... Alec y yo..-con Alec aferrándose a ella

-Está bien, entiendo¿Lili?

-Pues no sé Ilse, Jane y yo nos hemos acercado tanto-mientra me hacía salir de la habitación mientras me abrazaba por los hombros dejándo atrás a los demás, realmente no se si se daba cuenta de que aún a un kilómetro de distancia nos podrían escuchar pero le seguí la corriente-

-Pero, iremos a ver a Jacob- dije lentamente para darle efecto dramático, aunque pude jurar que escuché un gruñido proveniente de Aro y en susurros cosas como, perro, bastardo, podrido, hijo de su..piiip y demás

-Vámonos-en un parpadeo Lili había aparecido con las maletas y también cambiada con una blusa algo larga blanca con letras en negro grandes en las esquinas, un short corto gris, chaqueta negra con mangas poco depués de los codos y botas negras con estoperoles.

-Bien pues ya estamos- y el clan nos acompañó hasta la entrada (eceptuando a Alec que estaba ocupado... haciendo otras cosas)

-¿Enserio te ofendí tanto?-dándome ternura con la mirada tan triste así que decidí hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría luego

-Piénsalo así, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, me pareces encantador, tenemos toda una eternidad por delante y por cierto me agrada tu nuevo look- y al final agregué un beso en la mejilla

-S-si-nunca pensé que un vampiro tartamudeara pero, perece que es posible

-Jane, te juro que volveré por tí, te lo prometo-abrazando Lili a su ídola

-Está bien, ve por ese licántropo-agregó Jane con una enorme sonrisa aunque no le llegó del todo la felicidad a los ojos mientras se abrazaban

-¿Cómo piensan irse?-preguntó Demetri

-Pues como..mmm-y de pronto se me ocurrió una genealosa idea-¡Como los incríbles!-de pronto vi todas las miradas fijadas en mí-¿Qué nunca vieron a Dash que no se indía por correr muy rápido?-pude notar las expresiones de todos, Jane diversión, Lili entusiasmo, Aro..¿nostalgia?, Demetri y Félix confusión, Kathia comprensión y en Heidi burla-

-Bueno, así lo haremos y punto! - todos se sobresaltaron no esperando mi reacción

-Cómo quieras pera ya me quiro ir-agregó Kathia medio alterada

-Hasta luego-y empezamos a correr Lili y yo, hasta que...-

-Oigan idiotas! ¿Cómo piensan que las voy a alcanzar?

-Whopzi-hablamos al unísono, mientras regresábamos

-Haber señorita mandona, súbete a mi espalda-y ella siguió la orden sin chistar aunque justo hasta eso momento me dí cuenta lo que llevaba puesto, un short corto de mezclilla, una blusa a rayas horizontales en colores otoñales y un cinturón sobre ella, una chaqueta estilo chal tejida en color caqui y unas botas negras de tacón

-Uh Katy! Que ardiente!- Kathia rodó los ojos respecto al comentario de Lili

-Ok, ahora sí, le dicen a Daniela que nos escriba o algo ¿Si?-

-Claro hermosa-mientras volvía a su mirada idiota mientras me acarició la cara

-Adiós-dijo Lili al notar mi incómoda situación

Y así sorprendentemente paracía que nadie nos alcanzaba a ver, pero no estaba segura de el tiempo que nos iba a llevar llegar hasta Forks, pero íbamos en camino...

POV Alice

Pensé que mi día se estaba haciendo aburrido ya que acababa de llegar de compras y no había nada bueno en la televisión pero de pronto me llegó una visión

_Oigan! tengo hambre!-_dijo una chica con cabello corto y lacio

_Espera, ya tendrás tiempo de comer cuando lleguemos a Forks-_dijo emocionada la otra del cabello lacio y negro sólo que ella lo traía largo

_Si! con mi quedisíma Alice Cullen! seré su pequeña discípula!-_umm..la chica de cabello rizado me caía más que bien

-Noo! otra como Alice no!-gritó mi hermanito cerebrito-nerd, lector de mentes Edward

-Oye! también leí eso!-

-Carlisle, te tengo buenas noticias-dije ignorando olímpicamente a Edward

-¿Qué ocurre querida?-preguntó Esme

-Pues ¡tendremos visitas!-dije dando saltitos

-¿A sí?¿Quién?-pregunto intrigado Carlisle

-Realmente no sé, supongo que lo averiguaremos más tarde, lo único que sé es que son 3 chicas y al parecer una es vampira; por mientras, ¿Puedo arreglar nuestra casa de relleno?-

-Por supuesto, siempre estamos dispuestos a recibir gustosos visitas, gracias por avisarnos Alice-con una hermosa sonrisa respondió Esme

-Bien a trabajar!- así es como utilicé por fin el bono que me había regalado por ir a comprar media tienda de _walmark _con todo lo necesario para 4 habitaciones, una nunca está de sobra.

Era una casa no muy lejana a la nuestra original y Carlisle la había comprado con intenciones de tener más espacio, era de 2 pisos y era más tipo cabaña.

Empecé con la habitación principal, era amplia y las paredes de color crema, le puse un escritorio y su armario de color oro; en donde había una parte más alta, una pequeña salita con muebles rosas y su cama matrimonial de sábanas rosas con almhoadones crema y la cabecera era de color dorado con sus estantes a los lados de color negro.

Seguí con la de al lado izquierdo y esta tenía las paredes con 2 estampadas y 2 naranjas invertidas, y una cama individual así que sólo le aunmenté una alfombra, un velo rosa para la cama y un pequeño escritorio blanco y como esta era más reducida tenía su baño integrado.

La de el lado derecho tenía paredes blancas así que para aumentarle lo femenino le puse estampados y una cabecera de labios a su cama matrimonial, sobre la cual tenía un pequeño estante y el armario más grande de color blanco, donde en la parte del medio le agragué una televisión y su sillón sobre una amplia alfombra roja, aunque ésta y la habitación principal compartían baño.

La última habitación estaba enfrente pero decidí ya por el estampado que llevaba de tipo señales de tránsito la haría más masculina, le puse un pequeño mueble individual color verde pasto, la cama matrimonial también con unas sábanas a cuadros blanco con rayas café y un pequeño buró y armario, las demás paredes era igual de color verde pasto con varios retratos junto a su ventana y esta habitación también tenía baño integrado.

Aunque la se veía muy hogareña por fuera, gracias a mí eso no tuvo nada que ver con los interiores, y así es como quedé gratamente satisfecha con mi trabajo complatado en un tiempo récord de dos horas con 18 minutos, si que soy genial.

Me dirigí directamente a Port Angeles hacia donde las había visto en mi última visión, las encontré en el bosque, algo perdidas, por cierto, así que me hacerqué un poco sólo que la chica de cabello rizado fué más ágil que yo y se percató de mi precencia.

-¡Alice!-se dirigió corriendo hacia mí, ¿Era ella vampira?

-Emm hola!-

-Ilse por favor-agregó al notar que no sabía de ella aún abrazándome

-Claro, ¿Y ustedes son..?-dije dirigiéndome a las otras 2 chicas

-Yo Lirio Alejandra-

-Y yo Kathia-

-Oh bien, y, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-

-Pues, tú!- respondió Ilse

-Oh gracias-

-¡Y Jacob!- aumentó Alejandra casi babeando

-Pues los demás Cullen han de estar ansiosos por conocerlas chicas

-Ohh claro, ¿Sabes? Si eres idéntica a como te imaginé-

-Ok, síganme- pronincié y al momento siguiente Kathia se había subido en la espalda de Alejandra y las dirigí hacia mi hogar.

* * *

**Muajajaja ya agregué a mi hermosa Alice en la historia * - *!  
ha pero sinceramente mi capítulo preferido es el cuarto,  
aunque ustedes todavía no saben cual es xD en fin,  
espero que se la hayan pasado muy bonita su noche buena  
y que tengan una feliz muy muy feliz año new!**


	3. El amor está en el aire  parte 1

El amor está en el aire

PO V Ilse

Recién acabábamos de conocer a Alice y ya la quería mucho, además que nos dirigía a la hermosa casa de color blanco casi en medio del bosque si no fuera por un pequeño camino que dejaba entrada a autos; Alice se detuvo justo en el portal de la casa y Kathia bajó de la espada de Lili, me sorprendió algo que tocara el timbre.

-Cierto,¿Por qué tocas el timbre?-dijo Lili como congeniando conmigo

-Por que es más divertido

-Katy, no te van a comer, no creo que les guste el pollo-dijo de la nada Lili

-¿Pero cómo..?-Kathia no pudo terminar cuando abrieron la puerta

-¡Bienvenidas!-nos saludó amablemente Esme

-Sí, somos jóvenes, nos acabamos de convertir-agregó Lili sin más

-Oh claro-respondió Esme algo confundida-pasen, están como en su casa

-Gracias-respondimos educadamente al unísono, aunque con total emoción, la casa era justamente todo lo que me esperaba alguna vez y mejor, en un pestañeo Alice se encontraba de nuevo junto a Jasper al principio de las escaleras, Emmett estaba sentado junto con Rosalie en el amplio sillón y el sexy Dr. Carlisle junto a Esme. Un momento pensé ir corriendo a abrazar a mi queridísimo Emmett, pero al siguiente mi sentido común me hizo ver que si apreciaba mi vida vampírica eso no era muy conveniente que digamos.

-Mucho gusto familia Cullen, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y bueno a Alice ya nos presentamos hace un momento

-Mucho gusto-el primero en acercarce fue Carlisle, de ahí le siguieron todos, intercambiando nombres a la vez-

-¿Y qué las trae por aquí?-preguntó Jasper en tono jovial

-Pues, ¡ustedes! Aunque Ilse viene huyendo de los acosos de Aro-comentó Lili con humor

-Yo sé que es eso-respondió a la distanciauna voz masculina, era Edward bajando por las escaleras junto con Bella, aunque escuche a Lili decir _¿Raras, frikis y __lindas? Bueno al menos tiene buen gusto, maldito nerd,_ en tono muy bajo como refiriéndose sólo a sí misma.

-Mucho gusto, soy...

-Si, si, Isabella Swan, ya sabía-dije cortante e interrumpiéndola

-Y no te diremos Isabella no te preocupes-dijo Lili igual interrumpiéndola cuando abrió la boca para alegar, en ese momento pensé en que su mejor apodo sería "Chabella" pero me arrepentí sabiendo que Edward lo iba a saber, Lili se carcajeó de la nada y Edward frunció el ceño, mientras Kathia era la única que le estrechaba la mano.

-Emmet, Alice, ¿Puedo ser su pequeña discípula y enseñarme todo lo que se tiene que hacer para ser tan genial como ustedes?-usé mi carita especial,supongo que se parecía un poco al gato con botas, pero con lágrimas a punto de brotar.

-¿Yo también?-me imitó Lili

-Oh que tiernas,¿Por qué quieren ser cómo nosotros, en qué sentido?-Preguntó Alice, mientras que parecía que Emmet nos ibá a dejar sin aire(aunque no lo necesitemos)y tal vez rompernos algo, ya que con el brazo derecho alzó a Lili y con el izquierdo a mí, junto con una enorme sonrisa que surcaba en sus labios.

-Al fin ahi alguien que se de cuenta de que el más genial soy yo, no los nerds de Edward o Jasper-anunció mientras todavía nuestros pies no tocaban el suelo.

-Emmett, ya suéltalas-ordenó Rosalie casi en un gruñido y al siguiente instante él se encontraba a la par de ella y nosotras de vuelta al suelo.

-Pues respecto a la pregunta de Alice, realmente, yo siempre he admirado tu hiperactividad, alegría y energía, de Emmet siempre ha encantado que no se complica la vida y todo lo ve tan diferente, y creo que yo igual soy un poquitín infantil-hice una pequeña pausa e hice memoria de que había traido a mi ositho de peluche y me quedé notando un brillo en los ojos de Emmet y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la de Alice- aunque no quiero que se ofendan los demás, también quiero aprender de ustedes-agregué con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta tuve que cerrar los ojos.

-¿En serio querida?- Esme preguntó

-¿Cómo qué sería eso?-Rosalie completó con cara de intriga

-Pues de Carlisle, su piedad, su imponente autoridad y sobretodo su autocontrol -decía según la fila improvisada que formaron-, de Esme, su caridad, su forma de ser, siempre tan servicial y su amabilidad-continué-, de Jasper, su serenidad y confianza en sí mismo pero también su fuerza y estrategia y de Rosalie, su belleza interna tanto como externa, su amor incondicional a la familia y..-esta vez fui interrumpida.

-¡Y quiero que me enseñes a ser sexy!-dijo... mas bien gritó Lili a lo que a todos nos costó unas cuantas carcajadas

-¿Y qué opinan?-les pregunté con ojitos esperanzados

-Un momento...¿Y yo qué?-todos buscamos con la mirada de donde había salido la pregunta o más bien de quien

-Aquí estoy-dijo mi querida Chabella

-Es que, ya somos torpes, despistadas y emmm...-ayúdame Lili pensé y justo cuando iba a proseguir.

-Sí, es que...tu eres tan nueva como nosotras en éste tema de ser vampiro, no tienes tanta experiencia como ellos, no te ofendas Chabellita- rayos! ese era mí apodo! humpp!

-Oh claro-con cara un poco decepcionada,de pronto se escuchó un pequeño gruñido, volté a ver detrás de mí y ví a Kathia sabándose en estómago

-¡Katy tiene hambre!, ¿Vamos por pollo?-Enserio esa chica era persistente, si que quería su pollo, lo que me recordó que yo no había comido desde que me había convertido.

-No eres de muchas palabras, ¿Verdad, cariño?-le comentó Esme con algo de simpatía

-Mas o menos-dijo indiferente-,no soy tan confianzuda como éstas dos-y agregó finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ja! ¿A quién le llamas confianzuda?-la retó Lili a Kathia desde las alacena en la cocina buscando algún bocadillo supongo

-¿Tienen donde quedarse?-prosiguió Esme pero dirigiéndose a las tres y cambiando drásticamente de tema

-La verdad, no...dormiremos como Buzzy, en una torre abandonada-dijo Lili teatralmente, común en ella

-No se preocupen, yo ya he arreglado todo en una casa que tenemos no muy lejos de aquí

-Gracias pero no queremos causar ese tipo de molestias- agregué con sinceridad mientras mis amigas estabas de acuerdo conmigo

-No es ninguna molestia linda, de todas maneras jamás hemos dado uso a esa casa, además que Alice la arregló con mucho cariño- dijo Carlisle

-Si! tengo que enseñarles todo lo que les hice!-agregó Alice dando saltitos

Nos quedamos otro buen rato, Kathia por fin comió y estuvimos platicando de cómo habíamos llegado ahí, lo sucedido con los Vulturis, intercambiando carcajadas, pero al parecer ninguno se creía del todo los acosos de Aro a mí persona, exceptuando a Carlisle que al parecer lo conocía mejor, cuando a Kathia le dió sueño nos despedimos rápidamente del resto de los Cullen y de nuevo Alice nos guiaba, sólo que ésta vez a la que nosotras podríamos llamar de ahora en más como hogar. Llegamos a la hermosa cabaña, similarmente a la casa Cullen, también se podría decir que estaba en medio del bosque sólo que ésta era más modernizada aunque exteriormente no lo pareciera.

-Entren chicas-dijo Alice mientras la abría y nos entregaba un repuesto de las llaves a cada una

-Wow, Alice, enserio que tienes un don-dijo sorprendida Kathia

-Gracias, ya que esta nena que está muriendo de sueño les dejaré de una vez escojer habitaciones- dijo sonriente mientras Kathia se tallaba los ojos

-Siii!-intercambiamos miradas Lili y yo siguiendo a Alice, al haber subido nos dirigimos primero al cuarto principal.

-Wow, es muy grande!-comentó Kathia como quien no quiere la cosa

-Es muy rosa-completó Lili indiferente

-Es perfecto-dije no queriéndome salir de ahí, pero la cusiosidad me mató, seguimos al cuarto de la derecha que compartía baño con la que ahora era _mí_ habitación

-Es bello!, y es mío-gritó Lili siendo la primera en ingresar a él

-Supongo que sí-dijo Kathia encojiéndose los hombros pero su rostro de epatía se borró al ver la habitación del lado izquierdo.

-Mía, mía, mía, mía, muuchas gracias Alice!-abrazó felizmente a Alice

-Si Allie, muchas gracias por pensar en nosotras y hacer todo ésto-

-No, no fue molestia, espero si les guste-no aguantamos y nos dimos un abrazo grupal

-Oigan, ya me tengo que ir, acabo de ver que mi Jazzy me extraña- no me percaté hasta ése momento lo mucho que extrañaba a Mike, y de seguro él a mi

-Uy bueno, no te detenomos-dijo Kathia antes de vostezar

-Ok chicas, nos vemos mañana-hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue

-Lo siento chicas, me retiro, ya estoy exausta-se dirigió ahora a su nueva recámara Kathia

-¿Y ahora?,¿Qué hacemos?-pregunté

-Pues, no sé-respondió Lili

-Ah! que tal si..

-No

-Pero yo...

-No

-Esque..

-No

-Y-y...

-No

-Haber srta. Sabionda ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Juguemos a las escondidas!

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-En primera, tenemos mejor visión, mejor olfato y escuchamos mucho mejor, en sugunda, no hay donde esconderse y en tercera..tu siempre me ganas!

-Rayos, pensé que no te darías cuenta

-Pff, ¿Entonces?

-¿Vamos a un lugar donde vendan pollo frito?-me enconjí de hombros dándome por vencida, además de ya que tanto lo dijera ya hasta a mí se me había antojado.

Nos fuimos corriendo a Port Angeles buscando un lugar de comidad rápida

-Mira ahí hay un lugar-dijo Lili señalando un espectacular de luces de neón de un pollo bailando

-Vamos-

-What does it take?

_¿qué quiere llevar?_

-¿Qué dijo?-nos preguntamos mutuamente Lili y yo

-Excuseme, do not speak spanish?-fue lo único que se ocurrió decir

_( Discúlpeme, ¿No habla español?)_

-Déjamelo a mí Ilse-me apartó Lili

-¿Me podría darcíski un botecíski de pollíski please?

-What damn she said?

_(¿Qué carajo dijo?)_

-mi queresíski un pollo fritíski!-mostrándole el puño a el pobre joven

-I going to ask somenthing to not?-no supimos que decir y él continuó-miss delayed row!-dijo medio mojándose de nosotras mientras gritaba

_(¿Van a pedir algo o no ?) (Señorita retrasa la fila!) _

-Look young, I am going to impedete that I want to-respondí irritada ,mientras dramáticamente el jarrón que yo veía se calló al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido

_(Mira joven, yo retraso lo que yo quiera!) _

-ask them to whait draw Demoiselles-dijo no muy amable y con ya tono muy alto

_(Les pediré que se retiren señoritas)_

-Ja! Who are to tell me that I do-me había enojado-I was going to tip but, note rude!-he hicimos una salida triunfal y dramática

_(Ja! ¿Quién es usted para decirme qué hacer?)(Le iba a dejar propina pero ya no maleducado!)_

-¿Por qué escojiste ese lugar?-me reprochó Lili

-Si no mal recuerdo tú lo escojiste

-Éso no es excusa, tu me hiciste caso

-¿No vez lo qué no hace ése joven?, trata de separarnos Lili

-Tienes razón, te quiero

-Yo también

Estábamos enojadas, pero aún con hambre así que a lo lejos notamos también un restaurante pero éste decía _MexicanGrills _

_-_Genial! Mira! mexicano!

-Si vamos ahí, quiero tacos, no mejor sopes,no mejor empanadas, no mejor memelas, no mejor tostadas, no mejor taquitos dorados, no mejor estrujadas, mejor mole, no mejor unos tamales_*_-dije todo éso en lo que íbamos caminando a paso humano, ya que realmente no estaba lejos

-Wow, está lleno

-Sí, ahora vamos a la barra-dije alegre

-Un momento, ¿Qué es un burrito?,¿Ésos son sus tacos?son más cómo tostadas, ni siquiera hay tamales-dijo Lili medio indignada

-Tienes razón, esta vez déjamelo a mí-me hacerqué a la barra-hola! ¿Por qué los tacos son así?-me miró confundido el joven-do you nor speak spanish?

_¿Tú tampoco hablas español?_

-Hum not miss-

_(Emm no señorita)_

-¿What kind of mexican restaurant is this?-no me importó haberme ganado unas cuantas miradas en mi dirección, ¿Cómo podían decir que ésto era mexicano?

_(¿Qué clase de restaurante mexicano es éste?)_

Y por segunda vez en la noche, acabábamos de hacer un escándalo en los restaurantes rompiéndo la decoración_*,_ así que decidimos hacer algo mucho más sencillo.

-Ahora!- y corrimos a la ventanilla donde le estaba entregando sus hamburguesas a un cliente pero las recojimos a velocidad sobrenatural.

Ya alejadas del establecimiento nos dispusimos a irnos a casa y comerlo ahí, platicando hasta las 2 de la mañana caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Emm, Lili ¿Nos quedamos dormidas?-ok, primero mis ojos, luego podemos comer y ahora ésto ¿Qué pasaba?

-Ahi dios, creo que sí, ¿Ya no te sientes cansada?

-Pues no, espera ¿Ya va a amanecer?¿Cuánto dormimos?

-Creo que 4 horas, ¿Estamos defectuosas o qué?

-No sé, esto está raro, ¿Y Kathia?, ya se ha de haber despertado ¿Verdad?- dije eso más para mí que para ella

-Lo mejor será que te despejes y te metas a bañar mientras yo hago el desayuno- después de que reflexionamos, negamos con la cabeza, Lili no era la _mejor_ en la cocina

-Mejor cambiamos ¿si?-

-Ok-

Bajé las escaleras y rebusqué en la alacena ingredientes para prepararnos unos buenos hotcakes, realmente agradecí mentalmente a Alice que hubiera pensado hasta en el detalle de la comida.

-Listo- dije al finalizar mi tarea

-Mmm rico, ¿Por qué hiciste tanto para mí sola?-dijo en mi dirección Kathia con una nueva muda de ropa que consistía en un vestido floreado algo antes de la rodilla con un collar a juego y unos lentes oscuros sobre la cabeza y unas zapatillas acorde al color azul de sus accesorios con su cabello planchado dándole forma de las puntas hacia adentro.

-Pues ayer descubrimos Lili y yo que al parecer podemos comer, sólo que ahora sabe mejor...ahh y además nos quedamos dormidas- Kathia me miró atónita por unos segundos

-Pe-pe-pero, eso no se supone que es así-fue lo que alcanzó a decir

-Si lo sé, le preguntaré luego a Carlisle-

-Buenos días!-saludó Lili bajando las escaleras vestida con unos jeans azules, una blusa morada algo amplia por lo cuál llevaba un cinturón caqui a juego con sus botas y también lentes oscuros en la cabeza con el cabello suelto.

-Si, disfruten mientras yo me voy a bañar-y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación.

-Ok, oye Katy, tengo que contarte lo que pasó ayer..-fué lo íltimo que llegué a escuchar antes de meterme a la ducha

Adoraba este baño, era muy amplio y acojedor, con decoración principalmente en negro, gris y rojo. Me decidí ya que hoy parecía estar soleado, me puse una busa color palo de rosa que tenía escote en V, una falda que iba desde la cintura hasta poco antes de las rodillas color negra, y por si acaso un saco negro con unos tacones corridos negros, mi cabello rizado lo recojí en una coleta de lado y me puse unos cuantos accesorios.

-¿Y cómo estuvieron mis hotcakes?-pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesa habiéndome servido unsa 3 piezas

-Deliciosos-contestaron al mismo tiempo desde el sillón de la sala y siguieron platicando

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacemos hoy?-pregunté mientras lavaba los trastes sucios

-Pues...-empezó Kathia

-Ahi que ir a la Push!-gritó, ya se imaginarán quien

-¿Pero y si no nos conocen Lili?¿Qué les vamos a decir?..Hola, somos vampiras pero no pensamos matarlos, más bien, Lili quiere casarse con Jacob-agrgué con sarcasmo

-En ese caso ¿No sería mejor ir con alguien que sí los conozca?-

-¿Pues con quién Katy?

-Con Alice-

-Lili, no podemos pedirle eso, ya es mucho nos dieran casa y todo para todavía..

-Esque ella ya viene-

-¿Y tu cómo sabes?¿Yo no escucho nada?

-No sé, las vocesitas en mi cabeza me lo dicen-dijo como quien habla del clima

-¿Cómo que vocesitas en tu cabeza?-preduntó obviamente confundida Kathia

-Sí, escucho vocesitas en mi cabeza

-¿Desde cuándo?-pero en eso momento llegó Alice

-Hola chicas!- Llegí su atuendo que era una vestido suelto negro con medias negras y unas llamativas botas azules sin tacón, arriba un suéter abierto color girs y una tipo bufanda con lentejuelas.

-Hola Alice-nos acercamos a saludarla

-¿Escuché por ahí que alguien escucha voces?

-Sí, yo-dijo muy orgullosa Lili

-Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo?,¿Desde cuándo?

-Pues desde que nos conviertieron-

-No será que...

-No es justo!, ¿Además de tener poderes, también lee mentes?-dijo Kathia con el ceño fruncido

-¿Poderes?-inquirió Alice

-¿Lees mentes?, rayos, no me hables, ahora eres Edwarsosa, háblale a la mano-mientras le ponía la mano fente a la cara

-En primera, sí, tengo poderes, mi padre Petronilo era mago, y yo puedo hacer magia, en segunda, no es mi culpa que tu no quisieras ser vampira Katy, y en tercera...¡Yo no quiero ser Edwardsosa!-agregó casi sollozando

-Está bien, esta bién, no lo eres-la consolé

-En fin, ¿No íbamos a ver a Jacob?-Dijo de nuevo muy animada, hay cuatro opciones, primera: es bipolar, segunda: es muy dramática, tercera: realmente ser Edwardsosa es muy malo ó cuarta: lo único que me queda es ser mochilera y cobradora de autobús. Si pensaron en la cuarta, lo sé es el sueño de todas.

-Oh claro, mi amiwososo Jacob-dijo Alice mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Lili

-¿No se supone qué no deveríamos ir con ellos?-preguntó Kathia

-Pues, lo podría llamar y ya ¿no?

* * *

**Muajaja lo dejo en medio suspenso por 2 razones...asì es màs divertido! wiii! x) y 2, pues era para actualizar mas rapido decidi que era mejor ponerlo en 2 partes, ahi practicamente conoceremos a los demas de twilinght y una que otra sorpresa ;D ya veran**


	4. El amor está en el aire Parte 2

**Hi, como notaran este en primera es el capi mas largo hasta ahora, y me tarde mas en subirlo por otras 3 razones, núm. uno: tengo examenes semestrales! waaa! TT^TT. ****núm. ****dos: la señorita inspiracion no se dignaba a aparecerce asi que este es un nuevo resultado de mi retorcida mentecita y también de la más retorcida mentecita de Lili. ****núm.**** tres:ya habia terminado el capi y al querer cambiar de ventana se me borro todo lo que le habia avanzado y me enoje y lo reinicie Q-Q JAJA  
**Aclaracion: Las letras negritas del fic son la conciencia de Lili...Letras subrayadas son pensamientos...palabras con asterizcos se aclara definicion al final del fic

* * *

El amor esta en el aire parte 2

**POV Kathia**

-¡aaaah!-dijo Lili y derrepente-PUUFFF-cayó desmayada

-¿qué le paso?- preguntó Alice

-Amm, eso pasa cuando mencionan a Jacob y toma coca-cola

-Oh claro- dijo Alice comprendiendo, y entonces decidí ir por un vaso de agua

-¿Para qué quieres eso?- preguntó Ilse

-Ya verás- en ese momento se lo tiré a Ale en la cara mientras se encontraba en el suelo

-Aaaaahh, ¿Qué paso?¿Qué paso?¿Qué le pasó a chonita?-

-¿Quién es chonita?- pregunté

-Es mi almejita!- respondió Ale muy alegre

-Ohh, como iba diciendo, Jacob!- concluyó Alice mientras sacaba su iPhone

-Jacob necesitamos ayuda rápido – grito Alice sonriendo para nosotras  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jacob asustado-¿el grandulón volvio a atorarse en el excusado? -  
-No mucho peor-gritó Ilse desesperadamente  
-¿Quién es ella?-  
-Es que un carrito de hot-dogs se estrello frente a la casa- dijo Alice ignorando a Jacob-Tiene que venir rápido y trae ayuda-  
-Trae a Seth!- Grité espontaneamente  
-De nuevo ¿Quién fue esa?  
-Pip, pip, pip-  
-Alice se que eres tú ¿Por qué...?-

Y Alice colgó

-Aaaaa!-gritó de nuevo Lili

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

-No es que me imaginé un duende-

-Oye!-dijo ofendida Alice

-¿Qué pasa, no lo dije por tí?

-En fin, ¿Adonde vamos ahora?-dijo Ilse

-A casa de los Cullen y esperar- pronuncié, las chicas sólo se me quedaron viendo

-Oigan, yo soy la humana, no tengo super velocidad- regañé a Ale e Ilse

-Ohh, es tú turno- sentenció Ale

-Bueno- Ilse aceptó sin chistar

Recorrimos de nuevo el corto tramo para llegar a la bella mansión, noté que no se encontraba Carlisle, a causa de la ausencia de su coche, lo cual sentí raro

-Oye Alice ¿No se encuentra Carlisle?

-No, la verdad, ni Carlisle, ni Esme, están de viaje por ser de los pocos días libres de Carlisle

-Ya veo, así que estamos solos-dijo Ale

-Al parecer-dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta, se escuchaba una bulla, pero no le tomamos importancia

-no alcanzo mi ositho ¡pancho, pancho!- gritó Emmet con desesperación, al entrar nosotras

-¿Cómo llego el ositho hasta ahí?- preguntó Ale, mirando al osito que decía "te quiero"

-¿y porqué dice te quiero?- preguntó Ilse enarcando una ceja

-Pues todo comenzó cuando Rose y yo...-

-Noooo!- gritó Jasper tapandose los oídos- ¡Con una vez es suficiente!- y una ola de desesperación nos invadía, esto hizo que Emmet se desesperara más

-¡Lanzen a la humana!, ¡Quiero mi ositho!-

-¿Por qué a mí?-dije confusa

-Por qué eres la más frágil, por eso no he dejado que ellos lo hagan, no quiero que rompan a Pancho, no podría soportar que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Pablito-hizo una pausa dramática- nunca lo recuperaré, nunca se borrarán de mi mente las imágenes de él sin cabeza-dijo lo último ¿Sollozando?

-Emmet, nosotras te ayudamos!- se apuntaron rápidamente Ilse y Ale

-¿Y yo no puedo opinar?-

-No!- dijeron al unísono Emmet, Ale e Ilse

-Ya que...-al momento siguiente me habían lanzado al aire- ahhh! ¿qué les pasa?- dije casi tocando el techo-

-Tienes que agarrar al ositho!-dijeron todos en la sala

-Trateré- mientras seguían lanzándome hacia arriba- casi, casi...Ya!

-Panchito!-Emmet apartó a Ilse, la cuál que me lanzaba, y saltó para tomar de mis manos al peluche que provocó tódo ésto

-Ahhh ¿Saben que existe la gravedad?- dije sintiéndome caer

-Pues sí, es una ley muy inútil, si me preguntas- y me tardé en reaccionar en que lugar me encontraba en aquel momento, en los brazos de Seth!, y me puse roja al instante mientra él mantenía su hermosa sonrisa y sentí galopar nuestros corazones a la par-

-Oye no hay ningún carrito de hot-dogs ahí afuera ¿Por qué me mentiste?-dijo Jacob algo exaltado, pero sus facciones se relajaron al ver la escena, Emmet abrazando a su ositho pancho, Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa junto a Emmet, Alice dándole la mano a Jasper, Edward tomando por la cintura a Bella y se pudo oír el retumbo de su corazón al ver a Ale extendida en el sillón en pose "sexy" mientras se le extendieron los ojos, Ale soltó una risita coqueta

-Pero nada importaba, sólo el choque de electridad que sentí cuando cruzamos miradas el chico que me atrapó y yo, estaba segura que el también lo sintio por que me sonrió coquetamente, nos quedamos así lo que a mi me parecieron horas, con los orbes de un café oscuro y hermoso no se separaba de mí

**POV Ilse**

-Oye, ya llevan 8 minutos asi ¿no?- dijo Emmet

-Si, y Lili y Jacob llevan como 5, me pareció divertido a los primeros 3, pero ahora parecen hipnotizados-pronuncié dramáticamente

-Vamos a traerlos a la realidad-escuché a Jasper con maldad

-Si, creo que tenemos varias cosas en el cobertizo-dijo Alice

Subimos y encontramos varios objetos algo ruidosos, Jasper encontro un juguete para perro, Alice un tambor, Emmett un pandero, Rosalie una trompeta, Edward (se me hacia raro que él participara) unas maracas, mi Chabelita los clásicos platillos, y yo un megáfono

-Edward, ¿Siguen en medio trance?-pregunte antes de bajar

-Si, ni siquiera se han presentado- dijo rodando los ojos

-Siempre he querido hacer esto- dijo entusiasmado Emmett

-¿Quién va primero?-pregunto Rosalie algo divertida

-Yo- respondí

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo Emmett mientras yo me acercaba

-!Ya dejen de verse como si fueran un pedazo de carne¡-emití a traves de mi megáfono-¡Oigan, estoy aqui, despierten!- ninguno reacciono-rayos, ¿Por qué no reaccionan?-la cara de los demas era de total confusión, como yo, no llegaban a comprender por que no reaccionaban

-Ahh, no tiene caso, voy con Katy y Seth -dije algo decepcionada- !Ya despierten¡-grite a todo pulmon, pero tomando en cuenta 2 cosas, 1:tenía un megáfono, 2: Lo dije al oído de Seth, así que como reflejo, dejo caer a Kathia al suelo al reaccionar

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho-dijo Seth ofreciéndole la mano con unas mejillas sonrosadas

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo Kathia aceptando su mano

-¿Y ahora como despertamos a esos dos?-pregunté a Emmett

-¡Todos juntos!-gritó sonoramente

-Yo quiero mi turno-Jasper dijo con cara de medio indignado

-Está bien-se encojió de hombros Rosalie, al siguiente momento comenzamos a causar estruendos con los instrumentos, aunque pude ver de reojo que Kathia y Seth se estaban presentando ahora ambos completamente rojos, ¡já! la molestaría después; poco tiempo pasó cuando nos dimos cuenta de que seguía sin volver en sí Jacob y Lili así que nos detuvimos.

-¡Voy yo, yo!-dijo entusiasmado Jasper

-Bien, vas-le indicó Alice

Se le acerco primero a Lili y Jacob, hizo sonar el juguete primero en el oido de cada uno, nada, en medio de elllos, y al fin reaccionaron, parpadeando un poco, Lili tenía una cara pícara, común de ella, y Jacob sólo se veía algo confuso, aunque podía oír que sus latidos totalmente desembocados.

-¿Cómo es posible qué él si los hizo reaccionar con un juguete de perro y nosotros no?-me cuestioné

-Es que mi Jassy es genial-dijo Alice, mientras le daba un beso esquimal a Jasper

-¿Por qué yo soy la única sin pareja?-dije más para mí, que nadie

-Por que no está tu ositho, dahh- me contestó Lili, haciéndome sentir más nostalgia

-oh, se me olvidaba, Jacob, Alejandra, Alejandra, Jacob-los presentó Alice

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono tendiéndose la mano, pero como era de esperarse, Lili hizo algo ineperado

-Dime si tu quisieras ser mi chavoo, ooh, cuéntame si quisieras ser mi chavooo, ohh-comenzó a cantar con una tonada bastante conocida

-¿No se supone que es "Si quisieras andar conmigo"*?-pregunto extrañada Rosalie

-Pues sí, pero tiene una obsesión con _La rosa de Guadalupe_*

-Ya veo-

-Hay tanto que quiero contarte, vamos a darle un tirón a tu nave...-prosiguió Lili

-A mi me encantaria ser tu chavoo, ohh-le interrumpió Jacob, y como muy rara vez pasa, se quedó sin habla y se sonrojó

-Que...rápido-agregó Emmet

-Ilse,¿Por qué tienes ésa expresión?-me preguntó Alice

-¿Cuál?-

-Pues, te vez cómo si quisieras asesinar y a la vez pareciera que extrañas a alguien

-No, nada, sólo es que, nada

**POV Alejandra**...semanas después

Ahora todos estábamos en parejas, los Cullens, Kathia y Seth, Jacob y yo, ah estaba tan felíz cuando supe que nos habíamos imprimado

**...Flashback...**

-Ya llegamos!-grité a todo pulmón, mientras íba por primera vez a la casa de Jacob

-No seas maleducada-me reprimió Katy

-Ahh ¿Tenías que hablar cierto?-dijo Seth mientras la empujaba ligeramente

-A mí así me gusta-me defendió Jacob, lo cuál hizo que me abrazara más a él

-Buenas tardes muchachos- nos saludó Billy

-Buenas tardes señor-dijímos unísonamente Kathia y yo

-Pasen-nos indicó

-Gracias-añadió Kathia

-Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestras bellas visitas?

-El mío es Lirio Alejandra-respondí entusiasmada

-Y yo soy Kathia-respondió algo tímida, y Seth le sonreía muy tiernamente; cursilerías

-Ya veo, creo que ya sabia un poco sobre ustedes, estos dos nunca paran de hablar de sus imprimaciones-

-¿Perdon?-dije sorprendida

-¿Acaso no sabian que estan imprimados?-me devolvio Billy

-Realmente no nos lo esperabamos-respondio Kathia

-Pues supongo que devimos haberselos mencionado-dijo Jacob sobandose la nuca

-Ciertamente- pronuncie mientras le pegaba juguetonamente con el cojin que tenia a un lado

-Si soy sincero, yo no tenia idea-agrego entre risas Seth

-Claro, tu nunca te enteras de nada- dijo Kathia imitando mi accion anterior

-Ah lo que quieren es guerra ¿Cierto?-dijo Seth

Jacob y Seth se intercambiaron una mirada complice antes de cargarnos como viles costales de papas y llevarnos al patio trasero y por fin nos bajaron despues de mil suplicas y reclamos de nuestras partes

-¿Que pretenden?-pregunte

-Atraparlas-gritaron

-¡Ahhh!-gritamos nosotras siguiendoles el juego y empezamos a correr a una velocidad promedio

**...Fin de Flashback...**

Ahora solo habia un problema llamado "Ilse", ella es de mis mejores amigas pero ultimamente se la pasaba deprimida, no digo que no se riera ni nada, pero cada vez que Kathia o yo mencionabamos algo de nuestros novios ella se ponia en su fase extraña y se iba a la esquina de su recamara a la que llamaba "esquinita emo" y se ponia a escribir canciones depresivas y demas, el punto era que yo como amiga tenia que hacer algo por que ademas ya hasta se me estaba pegando un poco de su emosidad y no eso a mi no me puede suceder, ¡Nunca!, e idee un plan.  
Habia logrado que los Cullen se llevaran de fin de semana a Ilse para quitarle un poco lo depresiva, y Kathia se habia ido de campamento con Seth lo que me dejaba sola en la casa y dispuesta a poner manos a la obra despues de aquella tarde del verano, osea, la tarde de ayer.

**...Flashback...**

**-Ay, pobre Ilse, anda toda emo por culpa de su oso**

-Osh, si tengo que inventar algo para que venga a verla

-¿**Que? ¿Llamaras a tu sabes quien?**

-Orale, buena idea, yo estaba pensando en gritar ¡¿Y ahora quien podra ayudarme?

**-No, mejor dile a quien tu sabes que "intente hacerle algo a Ilse" y entonces el Mike vendra**

**-**Vaya, que buena idea conciencia

**...Fin de Flashback...**

Por fin encontre a mi lechuza y le mande una carta a Voldy, la cual decia algo como...

_Querido Voldy:  
Te escribo esta carta por que quiero tus servicios para quitarle lo emo a mi amiga que ya conoces, Ilse, asi que manda a algunos de tus subditos a Forks Wasington,a casa de los Cullen`s, solo que pregunten y les diran donde es._

_Te quiere: quien tu ya sabes Jr._

Luego me decidi a preparar un vociferador para que Mike supiera que Ilse estaba en peligro.  
Y asi pase el fin de semana practicamente en la push y al fin llegaron los Cullens con mi querida amiga y tambien Kathia al parecer muy contenta

-¿Y como estuvo tu fin de semana?- le pregunte a Ilse

-Bien, supongo, estuvimos en unos rapidos y..-hizo una pausa- empece a escribir un libro

-¿En serio? y ¿Por que no nos dimos cuenta?- dijo Alice

-Yo se los dije, pero estaban muy ocupados sin ponerme atencion

-Y ¿Como estuvo tu campamento Katy?-intervino Esme

-Pues, fue interesante, nunca habia estado tan cerca de..-

- De Seth-lainterrumpio Emmet, lo cual hizo que Kathia se sonrojara

-De la naturaleza-prosiguio mirando el suelo

-¿Y como se llama tu libro Ilse?-pregunte, aunque todos me lanzaron miradas asesinas

-Las 1,001 razones por las que extraño a mi ositho-

-Ah, ya veo - dije mientras rodaba mis ojitos

-¿Y tu que hiciste?-pregunto Jasper

-¿Yo?, nada, me la pase en la push-era media verdad

-Uyy, con Jacob-

-Sip

Nos pasamos hablando detalladamente de todo el fin de semana y que nos gautaria hacer, hasta que decidimos retirarnos mas 1que nada, por que Kathia estaba cansada, ya se nos habia hecho una costumbre distraernos un rato en la casa y luego descansar lo poco que necesitabamos; Ilse hizo la cena,una ensalada cesar algo elaborada, y luego nos pusimos a jugar_ play station* _antes de ir a dormir.

**POV Ilse**

Me desperte, y pude notar que habia un silencio sepulcral en la casa, lo cual era signo de que Lili no se habioa levantado y Kathia tal vez estaria en la cocina haciendose un te, asi que decidi darme una ducha rapida, al salir me puse una blusa algo escotada de color rosa palido y bordes negros, un short de mezclilla con medias cafe, botas de tacon cafe y un abrigo color beige con algunos accesorios.

-Buenos dias- salude a Kathia la cual hoy habia decidido ponerse un vestido corto de mezclilla con medias y zapatos cerrados de tacon negros

-Buenos, ¿Tu haras el desayuno?

-Ah, no, yo hice la cena

-Pero tu eres mucho mas rapida

-No te toca, o si no dile mejor a Lili-como siguiente accion nos empazamos a carcajear solo de pensar en la ultima vez que Lili intento cocinar

**...FlashBack...**

-Ya regresamos!- grite entrando a la casa-¿Que hace una cabra en la sala?-

-Pues, queria ordeñarla- dijo Lili saliendo de la cocina

-¿Por que ordeñas una cabra en nuestra casa?

-Ay, nada te gusta, al menos di que no traje una vaca- dijo algo indignada

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-insistio Kathia

- Por que queria hacer la cena para sorprenderlas, solo que no me salio como yo queria-

-Dios, ¿Como pudiste..?-me sobresalte un poco- Esta bien, lo siento, ¿Que hace una gallina comiendo maiz en el piso de la cocina?-dije entrando a la cocina

-La estoy engordando, muajaja, la engañe, ella piensa que no la comeremos-dijo mientras alzaba las manos

-¿Y que hace un tigre blanco en el patio trasero?- pregunto Kathia, señalando por la ventana

-Ah, solo por que a Ilse le gustan.-

**...Fin del FlashBack...**

-Esta bien, yo hare el desayuno-dijo Kathia resignada- por cierto, creo que Huevo tiene hambre

-Claro, ¿Ya se acabo la comida para gatos?

- Si, mejor dale carne cruda

- Bueno-dije mientras mi dirijia hacia el congelador y sacaba la carne

-Buenos dias chicas-saludo Lili, especialmente emocionada

-Buenos-respondimos Kathia y yo al unisono

-Ya vuelvo, le dare esto a Huevo-mientras señalaba el bistec

- ¡Huevo!-al siguiente instante tenia al felino junto a mi-¿Quien es tigresito mas lindo del planeta?-decia moviendo de un lado a otro el pedazo de carne y finalmente se lo entregue

Cuando termino de comer empece a jugar un poco con el.

-Ilse, ven-me llamo entusiasmada Lili

-Si, espera-dije mientras me paraba ya que estaba incada rascandole el estomago anteriormente a Huevo

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron al unisono Kathia y Lili, cuando al entrar me di cuenta de la visita

-¡Mike!-grite alegremente al verlo, lo cual ensancho su sonrisa y sus ojos, y camino a abrazarme

-Hola...-se quedo quieto-¿Por que estas tan fria amor?

-Amm, te lo puedo explicar, es que..-me interrumpieron unos llamados a la puerta

-Yo voy-anuncio Kathia

-Como iba..-

-¿Quien de ustedes es Ilse?-Entraron 2 hombres, uno de apariencia de bago, y otro al parecer se creia de alta alcurnia

-Lucius, Colagusano, tranquilos, ya todo esta bien-los saludo Lili

-Lo que significa que vinimos hasta aqui por nada-agrego quien correspondio al nombre de Lucius

-No, el gran señor nos ha encomendado esto- dijo el mas bajo de aquel peculiar pareja

-Piensa, ¿Quien soy yo?-dijo Lili

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero...- volteo a verme- tu, tu eres Ilse ¿cierto?

-Emm, si-dije algo confundida de aquella situacion, pero de la nada ese tipo parecio que se iba a avalanzar sobre mi, y lo siguiente que paso fue muy curioso; Mike saco un tipo de vara, menciono unas cuantas palabras que no llegue a comprender el significado y despues, puff, aquel hombre algo amenazante se volvio una estatua, lo cual me dejo en shock

-¿Ilse?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Lili, ya que creo que Kathia se queo igual que yo

-No me digas que tu igual eres un..no es justo, debiste decirme antes-dije lo ultimo mientras le daba leves golpes en el pecho

-Planeaba hacerlo, esperaba un mejor momento, pero no me gusta usar magia realmente- dijo mientras me agarraba por las muñecas y sonreia dulcemente

- ¿Y yo soy la que te debia dar explicaciones?- dije aun algo molesta-¿Y como es que Lili lo sabia igual?

-¿Por que crees?, ¿No fui yo quien te lo presente?-dijo ella como su fuera muy obvio

-Si, pero..estoy confundida- dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sofa junto a una Kathia perpleja

-Yo te explico muy facil amor, mis padres, los que conoces, mi madre es descendiente de magos mas sin embargo al perecer renuncio a ello por que se caso con mi padre y a mi me criaron como una especie de hibrido, ya sabes, entre las 2 cosas, y aun recuerdo ese dia en el que te mudaste a mi vecindario, para que sepas, yo acababa de recibir mi carta de aceptacion a Hogarts pero la rechace para asistir a la misma escuela que tu y practicamente desde entonces no practico magia-

-¿Nunca has usado magia en mi?

-Nunca- pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos

-¿Seguro?, por que tal vez eso explicaria el por que nunca me puedo enojar contigo- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Ay, ay, ay, mucho amor, me van a hacer vomitar- exclamo Lili

-Pero, aun no se la razon por la que ahora, te vez, y te sientes, un poco diferente

-¿Sabes? seria mejor que te presentara a unos amigos- dije, pensando en los Cullens

-¡Si, vamos!- grito Lili

-¿A donde?-dijo Kathia reaccionando por fin

- Tu solo sube a mi espalda-lo cual Kathia hizo caso y Lili salio corriendo de la casa y a una velocidad vampirica

- ¿Seria raro si tu hicieras lo mismo?- pregunte un poco apenada

-¿Me vas a aguantar?-pregunto divertido

- Tu chica es fuerte, intentare- me agache un poco, y el subio encima mio

-¿Ves?, no pesas nada, por cierto, sera mejor que cierres los ojos-y me encamine a la casa Cullen

En el camono, sentia como se tensaba Mike sobre mi, pero no le daba demaciada importancia, realmente estaba muy muy muy feliz de que estuviera conmigo, despues de todo este tiempo sin el, ahora que lo pensaba, solo habia pasado semana y media, pero aun asi, nuestras vidas habian cambiado demasiado pero sin embargo seguia teniendo las cosas mas importantes para mi en ella.

-Llegamos, ya puedes abrir los ojos- le indique y el bajo de mi espalda

-Vaya, si que eres increible- y me beso, una sensacion de alivio y emocion se centraron en mi estomago haciendolo sentir calido pero de pronto pude escuchar algunos gritos desde dentro de la casa por lo cual me separe bruscamente de mi novio y seguido de la accion se escucho un estruendo, como un golpe

-¿Que sucede?- dije entrando al la casa

-Que de la nada, todos los muebles de la casa empezaron a levitar- me respondio Emmet con desesperacion y miedo en su voz

-Oh, ya veo- baje mi mirada sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que habia sucedido y me vino un recuerdo a la mente

**...FlashBack...**

-¿Como puede ser que me hayan dejado sola y se fueran de compras?- me dije mentalmente- supongo que me dispondre a comer algo. Un momento creo que quedo algo de la carne de ayer.

-Oh carne, tu venir a mi- dije bromeando y me empece a reir de mi misma,pensando mentalmente donde habia quedado e imagine que se dirigia a mi direccion, hasta que note que el envase donde quedo la carne realmente levitava hacia donde me encontraba

-¿Que rayos?-me dije confundida cuando el envase llego a mis manos- almohada del sillon, ven hacia mi- lo que me sorprendio es que sucedio lo mismo que con el envase de carne.

**...Fin de FlashBack...**

Y desde entonces preferia casi no moverme, aunque aun no lo controlaba bien, como ahora.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada, fui yo-aclare

-¿Tu lo haz echo?- preguntaron al unisono Mike detras mio y Carlisle junto a las escaleras con Esme

-Si, supongo que es mi poder o algo sobrenatural como eso- me encoji de hombros

- ¿Por que yo no tengo poderes?-replico Emmet

- Por que tu ya eres muy especial-le respondio Rosalie

- Am, el es mi novio Mike, Mike, los Cullens, Cullens, Mike- y los fui presentando unos a uno de los integrantes de la numerosa familia

- ¿Y que te trae por estos lares de la fortu...?- empezo Edward

-Ya vas a empezar, ¿Sabes que nadie entiende lo que dices?- lo regaño Edward, y volvio a aparecer el Edward con tic* al que nos habiamos acostumbrado, hasta Chabellita

- Pues, yo vine por que Lirio me envio un vociferador, aqui lo tengo- y lo saco de un bolsillo, el cual decia:

Hola Mike!, ¿Como estas? ah, como sea, Ilse necesita tu ayuda, esta en peligro, y si no quieres que estire la pata antes de tiempo, sera mejor que vengas a la direccion que te anote y la salves, adios!

-Sip, y despues me encargue de poner a Ilse en peligro

- ¡Vaya!, se ve que quieres mucho a Ilse- dijo Alice

-Ilse tiene novio, Ilse tiene novio!- canturreo Edward

-Si, lo sabe, por eso lo presento como tal- lo volvio a regañar Lili, y acabandose de recuperar del anterior, le volvio a dar un tic en el ojo

- Pero, ¿Por que mejor no lo llamaste en vez de poner a Ilse en peligro?- pregunto Bella

-Por que asi no es tan divertido, dahh, dahh-

- Ahora que recuerdo, la razon por la que veniamos era por que me ibas a explicar que paso- Mike se cruzo de brazos

- Ah, rayos, este..

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Esme

-Esque, el aun no sabe que soy- le respondi

-Bueno amor, la cosa es que, todas las personas que ves en esta habitacion a excepcion de Kathia, realmente no somos personas, somos...vampiros- y parecia que se le iban a salir los ojos de la impresion

-Pero, ¿Desde cuando eres..?

- Desde este verano-

- No querras morderme ¿Cierto?

-Sinceramente, si, pero no te preocupes, no lo hare- solo sonrio, no estaba segura si por nervios o si era una sonrisa sincera

-¡Hay que celebrar que Ilse ya no me hace sentir deprimido!- brincaba de alegria Jasper

-¿Estabas deprimida nena?- me dijo Mike mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

-¿Deprimida?, deprimida es poco, ¡escribio un libro!, nunca antes vi a alguien tan deprimido, ni siquiera Edward- dijo Carlisle caminanda de un lado a otro en la sala

-Woow Carlisle, nunca te habia vista asi- dijo Emmet

-Tranquilo Carlisle, ahora estoy mucho mejor- dije mientras abrazaba mi novio por la cintura

-Pero no comprendo algo ¿Que tiene de malo que escribieras un libro?

-Mira, lo malo no es que lo escribiera, si no, de que se trata- agrego Jasper

-Pues, ¿De que trataba?

-Pues, se llamaba... las mil y un razones por las que extraño a mi ositho

-Ya estaba extrañando ese apodo de mi conejitha- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte y un "Aaa" se escucho a coro

-Sabia que te pondrias feliz, literalmente- dijo Alice

-Te amo- me dijo despues de besar mi frente y juntar la suya a la mia, ante eso, correspondi con un beso, devolviendome aquellas lindas sensaciones

-No puede ser, esto es tan romantico-escuche decir a Alice

-Cursi querras decir- aumento Lili, nos separamos para tomar aliento, mas bien el, y entonces caimos en la cuenta de algo

- Amor, ¿Nos puedes bajar?- dijo mirando hacia abajo, ya que estabamos en el aire

-Lo intentare- y me concentre totalmente en bajarlo con cuidado, procurando no golpear a nadie

-Gracias, ahora baja tu para que te pueda abrazar- me dijo desde el suelo

-Bien-

-Mira, Ilse puede volar-dijo Emmet

-Cierto Emmet, puedo vo...- no termine que pronunciar cuando me encontraba de nuevo en tierra solo que ahora habia caido sobre Mike-Lo siento

-No hay problema, no me dolio, pero si tu labio esta sangrando- presentia que algo no iba bien

-¡Sangre humana!- grito Lili- ¡Vamos por ellla!

-Alejandra, pareces zombi- la regaño Alice

Despues de eso Carlisle lo curo y todos nos aseguramos de que Lili no se le acercara, nos quedamos platicando mucho rato aclarando la histora tan revuelta que habia sucedido Esme nos preparo una cena y decidimos regresar a casa siendo ya tarde.

- ¡Al fin en casa! -grito Kathia- estoy muerta, muchos descubrimientos, sorpresas e impactos por un solo dia

- Yo voy a jugar con Huevo

- Ok-

-¿Estas segura que a ellas no les molesta que yo me queda aqui?-dijo Mike poniendo todo su peso sobre mi, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar, ya que habia dejado de actuar que estaba ileso.

- Claro, tenemos una habitacion libre, es para un chico, y tu eres mi novio-

- Gracias, y viene lo mas dificil-

-¿Que?-

-Subir las escaleras-

-No hay problema- lo levante cual muñeco de trapo y sibi a tida velocidad las escaleras hasta la puerta de la habitacion

-Ya esta

-Te juro que es dificil acostumbrarme a esto acostumbrarme a esto

-No lo dudo, pero ahora debe irse a dormir jovencito

- Claro ,mami - acto seguido le ayude a recostarse en la cama y lo tape

-Justo ahora si me siento tu mama

- ¡Oh dios!, estoy entonces cometiendo incesto, por que no deberia querer besar a mi mami- dijo Mike dramaticamente

- No, ya sabemos lo que eso provoco

-Al menos puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, es que va a salir un mounstro debajo de mi cama

-Lo siento, pero estas muy lastimado y es mi culpa, tal vez otro dia-

- Mira, no me interesa, he estado mucho tiempo sin ti, y si no mal recuerdo aun siendo humana, siempre hacias que me lastimara, asi que no veo la diferencia - agrego con una sonrisa

- Que antes no tenia la fuerza de matarte, y ya deja de poner excusas y duerme- me empece a alejar, pero una mano sujetando mi muñeca me impidio seguir

-Te amo- y me jalo hacia el para dejar nuestros rostros a unos centimetros de distancia

-Yo tambien-le dije al oido y le di un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches, sueña con los angelitos- agregue ya en el lumbral de la puerta

-¿Como? Si ya se molestaron conmigo por que tu siempre los corres.

* * *

**Si, si, ya se, el final es muy cursi, pero es que no puedo acabar con esa parte de mi, tenia que ponerlo, ademas, ahora que todos estan felices y contentos le prometo que sera pura pachanga! xD y mas que todo apuesto a que no se esperaban las apariciones de nuestros celebres invitados "Lucius y Colagusano", realmente graciias a todos los que me han dejado los beiios reviews, graciias a:**

HaruhiSuou

Lily Potter

Andrea

SimiCullen

lili

i loverocknroll

y a danny18 **(la cual me dio animos para terminar este capi)**

** Definiciones:**

"Si quisieras andar conmigo"*: Referencia a una cancion de Julieta Venegas

_La Rosa de Guadalupe*: _Referencia a un programa mexicano del mismo nombre(no tengo idea su lo pasen en otros paises, pero por si las dudas), ya que en aquel programa usan un vocabulario pesimo, con fracesitas que son "nasas"= nacas & fresas xD como: **Osea, esta del 1, Esta de navo, vamos a darle un tiron a tu nave, es que me lates ¿Quieres ser mi chava?, etc.**

_ play station*: _Consola de videojuegos(no creo que no la conozcan, pero por si las dudas)

tic*: Un tic es un movimiento muscular compulsivo y persistente que no tiene un origen orgánico (es decir, un origen físico tal como una enfermedad, un virus, provovado por nerviosismo exesivo o estres)

** Asi que aqui acaba, gracias por leer, por esperar a esta chica a que subiera el capi, y sobre todo, si tiene alguna duda, chiste, chisme, critica que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo en review o mensaje privado, chao x3.**


	5. ¿Quien dijo fiesta?

Miren yo ya no seguiré con la historia, dado que hacia los capis con mi amiga Lili, pero por razones personales, ella se cambiara de escuela y ya no nos vamos a ver, entonces le prometí que no seguiría la historia sin ella, creo que solo le quedan 2 o 3 capis mas y me gustaría que comentaran si quisieran que los subiera o ya no, y pues, lo lamento mucho, puesto que muchas me mandaban mensajes privados pidiéndome continuar, y otras hasta nos incluyen a favoritos, mas lo siento, es más que nada por el hecho de lealtad que le tengo a mi amiga, esto es hasta donde lo terminamos, ustedes les pueden poner el final que deseen y pues en serio, mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que sigan leyendo mis historias, ya que en serio le tome un gran aprecio en este tiempo y todas me cayeron muy bien, de nuevo, lo lamento mucho.

Capitulo 5

¿Quien dijo fiesta?

**POV Ilse**

Desperté algo fatigada, tanto que no quería abrir los ojos, no entendía como me había pasado todo eso, pero al fin llegue a algo congruente, todo había sido un sueño, eso tenía lógica, lo había soñado todo, nunca había conocido a los Cullen, ni tampoco a los Vultiris, y mucho menos me había convertido en vampiresa, simplemente estaba yo, sola en mi recamara, recostada en mi confortable cama.

Por fin abrí los ojos y fue grande mi sorpresa al notar a un chico sin camisa del lado derecho de mi cama; esperen... umm no está nada feo, hasta era muy sexy, incluso se parecía al Mike de mi sueño...momento, ah sí tengo ropa, todo en orden; también note que realmente esta no era la recamara de mi casa, si no la recamara de la casa que nos había prestado Alice.

Buenos días- Comento una voz masculina cerca de mi oído

¡Ahh!, ¿Quien eres?, Quieres secuestrarme?, Pues piénsalo mejor, yo sé Kung fu!, Bueno, no.. pero-dije todo esto dando la espalda a aquella voz, y vaya cual fue el susto que me lleve al reconocer aquel rostro

Amor, ¿Que tienes? , ¿Te asuste?, lo siento cariño, te traje tu desayuno, espero haberlo

preparado bien, Rosalie me ayudo un poco, es la primera vez que preparo comida – dijo tiernamente Aro

¿Que haces tú aquí?, pensé que no te volvería a ver, vete, vete... espera ¿Huele a tocino?, tráeme acá

¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?- dijo mientras me pasaba la bandeja

Entonces ¿Tu sabes cómo es que termine aquí? Y ¿Como es que el está en mi cama?

Mira será mejor es que comas y luego te explico- dijo al tiempo que se recostaba en la orilla de la cama a mi lado

¡Que – envidia!, Ilse, hiciste un trío, y no me invitaste, eres una mala amiga, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, y organizar la fiesta juntas- empezó a reclamar Lili

Mira, en primera, no hice ningún trío, estoy vestida mira- dije mientras me paraba

Ajam, ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que traes puesto?- me dijo señalando mi atuendo

¡Ahh! ¿Por qué traigo esto?¿Y por que él no se despierta cuando grito?

El debe estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para no escuchar nada, típico en humanos, y pues básicamente ese es tu traje de conejitha, solo que es lógico que no ibas a dormirte con las orejas y los tacones

¿Qué? Ustedes me hicieron algo, ¿Me drogaron verdad?-intente recordar algo de lo que mencionaban, y ciertamente eran solo pequeñas visiones- ¡Váyanse los dos de mi cuarto!, necesito pensar-les grite

Está bien, nos vemos abajo, te espero- contesto Lili mientras se retiraba

Ah claro, pero a el no lo corres- dijo Aro

Mira no me pienses armar una escena de celos ahora en el momento menos indicado

Si tienes razón, pero es que entiende, yo te amo!- dijo mientras sostenía mis manos

Pues...ámame de lejitos- me solté como pude y le cerré la puerta

Está bien, te espero abajo, cielo-

Ahora solo me restaba relajarme y tratar de acordarme de lo sucedido, así que decidí darme una ducha de agua caliente para que me vinieran ideas a la mente.. oigan..eso rimo.

Al la hora de vestirme, opte por unas medias cuadriculadas color carne, que combinaban con el vestido beige que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y una botas negras algo..masculinas con mi cabello suelto y un pequeño dije.

Ahora creo que lo último que recuerdo es que.. yo me sentía algo sola y a Alice se le ocurrió hacernos una fiesta de bienvenida, si eso es, y Lili y yo decidimos ayudar a organizarla junto con Alice- recordaba mientras me secaba el cabello en el baño y lo arreglara para que no se esponjara

**Flashback...**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala asignando detalles de la fiesta...

Haber, saquen un papel y respecto a lo que diga será su disfraz para la fiesta y les diré en que contribuirán ¿De acuerdo?- dije mientras todos asentían, menos Emmett

¿Qué es contribuir?- pregunto Emmett confuso

Es que nos ayudes para hacer algo, como ahora con la fiesta-explico gentilmente Rosalie, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada

Gracias Rose

Eres más tonto de lo que pensé- Dijo Edward en voz baja

Alice esta de mas decir que todas las chicas ayudaremos en la decoración pero también conseguirás los disfraces..saca uno- dije mientras le ofrecía el recipiente donde contenía los papeles

Dice...¿Duende?- ninguno pudo evitar aunque sea reír disimuladamente, ni siquiera Jasper

Jasper, tu turno

Bueno..me toca- decía mientras sacaba el papel- ¿De hippie? ¿En serio?- se imaginaran que paso, Emmett atacado de risa en el suelo y todos los demás tratando imaginarse a Jasper con ese atuendo

A ti te toca encargarte del entretenimiento, bueno, Bella, es tu turno-

Soy.. ¿Una sirvienta?-

¿Quien puso esto?, nadie le dice sirvienta a mi esposa- decía Edward con su ya acostumbrado tic en el ojo- ¿Sabes?, tienes razón Alejandra, yo haré de mayordomo a su lado

Bueno, no saques nada- dije indiferente

¡Mi turno!- grito Emmett y le acerque en recipiente- de ¿Hanna Montana?...de ¿Hanna Montana?-repetía con voz de clara ¿indignación y molestia?, bueno eso pensamos todos hasta que...-¡Siiii!, You get the best of both worlds- comenzó a cantar moviendo la cadera

¡Emmett!, esto es perturbador ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?- Se desespero Edward

A ti te toca la comida Emmett

Ya no lo dejan a uno cantar a gusto- se quejo Emmett

En fin, mi turno -corto Rose- Bien, me toco el que yo quería- se alegro

¿Cual?- cuestiono Alice

De barbie

Bueno, me toca- empezó a revolver un poco los papeles Kathia- de sombrerera loca, no me quejo y lo que me toca es hacerme cargo de los muebles ¿no?

Si, tienes que llamar a un deposito para que nos hagan el favor de cuidar los muebles durante la fiesta, no queremos que Esme nos mate a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta; te toca Jacob

Aja, aja, ¿Quien es genial y mejor que un mayordomo?- canturreo en voz alta al ver su papel

¿Que te toco?- pregunto entusiasmada Lili

Ya no me digas Jacob amor, solo dime...-hizo una pausa dramática, típico de el- Batman

Que sexy, queda contigo- Lili le ayudo a su incremento de ego

Seth, te toca

¿Ironman?, pero no se me va a ver la cara, mi sexy cara

Si, ya quisieras que fuera sexy, tienes cara de tonto- ataco Kathia

A sí, pero bien que así me quieres

Lo que digas, te toca Lili- remarco Kathia

Yo seré, Joan Jett

Te toca encargarte de crear el ambiente y bueno, a mi me toca, ¿conejita de playboy?,¿Quien escribió esto?, bueno, lo que nos deja a Esme y Carlisle como los vampiros de época, llegan esta tarde ¿No?; Y ¿Me toca la lista de invitados?, eso significa que...que..

Si Ilse, tienes que llamar a toodos los invitados, todos, incluyendo a..

¡No es justo! Tengo que contactar a los Vulturis, eso significa que también a Aro, y el confundirá las cosas y...ah ¿Por qué Daniela se tuvo que enamorar de Alec? ,Katy, te lo cambio, por favor, ¿Si?

Lo siento amiga, tu dijiste que no se podían cambiar, por ninguna circunstancia

Es cierto- remarco Seth dándole razón a Kathia

Está bien, cada uno a sus tareas -demande indignada

Y así lo hicieron, cada uno a su respectiva tarea, mientras yo me preparaba mentalmente para lo que venia

¿Hola?-balbucee

Si, ¿Quien es?

¿Se encontrara de casualidad el señor Aro?

¿Quien lo llama?

Dígale que es de parte de los Cullen

Bueno..._oh amo Aro, tiene una llamada de parte de los Cullen_-se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea-_ ¿Los Cullen?, ah de ser mi dulce reina, o lo sé, ha de extrañarme_- la voz de Aro se hizo presente, solo me remití a rodar los ojos-_¿Perdone?_-pregunto confundida quien suponía que era Sulpicia -_Dame acá

Dígame- respondió con un raro tono de voz, como el de alguien cuando esta pavoneándose de lo bien que le va en la vida

Hola Aro, cuánto tiempo- dije con la mandíbula apretada

Lo sabía, eres tu-dijo con voz de gay- reconocería esa voz a miles de kilómetros de distancia, como ahora jeje - genial y ahora se reía como ñoño

Si soy yo, mira, lo que pasa es que aquí estamos organizando una fiesta y pues nos gustaría que su clan viniera, ya sabes, quiero ver a mi amiga

Ah claro, todo es una excusa para pedirme que sea tu pareja- dijo muy seguro de si

No, no te preocupes, estoy demasiado ocupada como para pensar en eso, todavía me quedan como 1,994 personas que invitar

Ah, como te gusta hacerte del rogar, está bien, yo te lo pediré

Realmente no hace falta, te lo juro

No, yo quiero hacerlo, Ilse, dulce, hermosa y perfecta Ilse ¿Quieres tu ser mi pareja?- me quede sin habla y lo único que se me ocurrió fue lo más lógico que alguien haría en esos momentos... correr despavorida de ese celular

¿Hola?, amor ¿Estas ahí?, creo que se corto, llamare de nuevo- Y entonces se me ocurrió lo segundo más lógico que debía hacer, lo cual fue, acercarme al teléfono de nuevo y apag...tirarlo por el inodoro!

Me quede un tiempo meditando en cómo le haría para conseguir más invitados, pero luego me dije que ya se me ocurriría algo, y una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Oye ¿Me acompañas por la comida? - Pregunto Emmet

Claro, vamos.

**Fin de Flashback**

Me sorprendí enormemente de lo rápido que podía recordar todo eso, o lo mucho que me tarde en el baño. Pero más me sorprendió la que vi entrando a la habitación

¿Que haces? Eso no es tuyo- le cuestione al chico que momentos antes dormía plácidamente en mi cama, ahora perfectamente vestido con una camisa blanca de vestir, una corbata naranja, con un chaleco de vestir obviamente parte de un traje, y unos pantalones blancos, lo cual para mi sorpresa estaban perfectamente planchados y comiendo mi desayuno sentado al pie de mi cama!

Tal vez, pero tengo mucha hambre, ¿Acaso te molesta tanto compartir tu comida con tu chico especial?- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en las últimas dos palabras

¿Mi qué?, mira, tienes suerte de que te haya dejado dormir aquí

¿Suerte?, lo que quieres decir es que ¿Me echarías?, ha , si tu eres la que me suplico que me quedara haciéndote compañía- dijo en medio burla

Eso no es cierto, ¿O sí?, bueno, pues debo informarte que ya tengo novio- comente muy autoritaria

¿Donde?, a si, estás hablando con él, nena

¿Tu?, Ajam, ¡Aro!-grite con la seguridad de que al siguiente segundo él estaría en la puerta

Espera, ¿Aro? ¿El Aro que me aseguraste anoche que no era nada tuyo y que solo te acosaba?, con la cual, seguida de esa frase me jurabas que solo tenias ojos para mí- contesto muy confiado

¿Que sucede amor?, espera, ¿Por qué él se come el desayuno que te hice?- reclamo Aro haciendo pucheros

Ahora, ¿Me vas a tratar de convencer de que el chico que te la pasaste rechazando toda la noche es tu novio?- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con total indiferencia

Haber, mira, yo llegue del baño y él se lo estaba comiendo, por eso le comencé a reclamar, mas sin embargo quiero que entienda que ¡No tengo idea de quien es! Por cierto por si no lo sabes, si estas comiendo mi comida, en mi cama, de mi casa lo mas cortes seria que me hicieras saber tu nombre- dije lo ultimo mirando al "extraño" directamente

Ah, ya entiendo que sucede, ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche, verdad?- negué con la cabeza- claro, debí pensarlo antes, ya me estaba enojando contigo, supongo que por la forma que te embriagaste anoche no había de otra- seguía su voz en tono de perspicacia- por cierto, mi nombre es Mike

Ahh, perdóname don perfecto, pero yo no soy el que se durmió sin camisa ni la que trae una muda de ropa perfectamente planchada

Claro, como si no hubieras sido tu la que lo pediste, y además, como si dormir con un disfraz de tela tan gruesa no fuera incomodo.

¿Saben? Estoy empezando a sentir que yo hago de mas aquí, y me retiro, te espero abajo mi conejitha

Ella es mi conejitha tarado y bien lo sabes- se paró de golpe gritándole furioso

¿Que?, ¿Tan seguro estas?- Aro dijo con voz retadora

Mira, te gane ayer más de ochenta y tantas veces- hizo que Aro se quedara sin nada que decir- y, respecto a ti Ilse, se que estas confundida y no entiendes muy bien lo que pasa, pero también se que tenemos una conexión inmensurable y no te puedes olvidar de mi tan fácil como eso, además que hablas cuando duermes, y mencionaste mi nombre varias veces- y me guiño el ojo cuando termino

Lo que pasa, es que ¿Sabes algo? Te conocí ayer supongo, nunca antes te había visto antes, ¿Como se va a crear una conexión "inmensurable" entre nosotros?, lo mejor será, no sé, vamos abajo para que pueda recordar mas con los demás- dije haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra inmensurable

Vamos- respondieron al unísono y me dieron el paso mientras intercambiaban miradas, en las cuales detecte un poco de odio

Ay en que problemas se ha metido nuestra pequeña Ilse

Cállate Edward, no estoy de buenas, solo necesito recordar todo lo que paso ayer, y quiero que me ayuden, lo último que recuerdo es algo así como que Emmett me pidió que lo acompañase por la comida.

Claro, fuimos juntos al la tienda y compramos de todo, botanas, carne, refrescos, jugos, ¿No recuerdas que hasta pasamos por el banco de sangre pensando en los Vulturis?

Creo que sí, casi nos descubren que te hiciste pasar por doctor ¿No?

¿Y no pudiste recordar que no se lo diríamos a nadie?- dijo algo molesto Emmett- ah no me puedo enojar contigo, en fin, ahí fue donde conocimos a Mike, y donde lo invitaste a nuestra fiesta de disfraces, y por cierto, le sugeriste que se vistiera de príncipe, luego llegamos y el resto del tiempo te la pasaste con Lili- concluyo Emmett

Bien Lili, sigue- le indique para que prosiguiera mientras todos estábamos reunidos en la sala y Carlisle miraba a Emmet con cara de " No esperaba eso de ti "

Créeme Carlisle, no quieres saber nada más que haya hecho con alguna de ellas dos- dijo Emmet señalando a Lili y a mi- es como si con ellas me destara aun mas- a lo que Lili y yo solo miramos a Carlisle con una sonrisa angelical

**POV Alejandra**...Día de la fiesta

Teníamos tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo, solo un día, ah! estaba tan nerviosa, por lo mismo me sentía extraña, ahora, tenía que llamar a un técnico y necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a decirle lo que iba a hacer, lo bueno es que en ese momento llego justamente mi amiga Ilse

Ilse querida, ¿Me ayudas si yo te ayudo?

Ah, y ¿Como sabes que necesito ayuda?

Dahh, puedo leer mentes

Claro, se me había olvidado, entonces, ¿Me ayudaras a llamar a los invitados?, ah y por cierto, cuando Emmet y yo fuimos al banco de sangre, me encontré a un chico muy lindo, así que lo invite a la fiesta

Estoy tan orgullosa, estas aprendiendo de mi- dije mientras me quitaba una lagrima falsa dramáticamente

Si, si, el caso es, ¿Que quieres que haga?

Pues, mira, ya llame al técnico, pero quiero que tu le indiques donde van a ir las luces y eso

Bueno, no hay problema, mientras me prestes un teléfono para darle vida a esta fiesta

No hay problema, está en la mesa, ya sabes cómo traerlo- dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo, al momento siguiente hizo al celular levitar para llegar a donde estábamos

Y unos momentos después Alice llego del centro comercial con todas las cosas con las íbamos a decorar, y juraba que iba a quedar fantástico, ya que obviamente ya lo había visto en alguna de sus visiones, y para mis sorpresa, entre todas las cosas que traía tenia flores, frutas, lonas negras, macetas y todo lo que necesitaríamos para los centros de mesa prácticamente

Miren, ya había hecho un cálculo antes y la fiesta tendrá que ser en el jardín trasero, ya que hay mucho más espacio que aquí dentro de su casa

Genial, eso significa que ya no tengo que hacer nada- dijo alegre Kathia

Pueees... ¿Y si tu invitaras a todos y yo me encargo de la iluminación?- dijo Ilse tratando de hacer un trato

Está bien, pero... lavaras los platos por 2 meses, a ti no te afecta, pero a mí se me están empezando a pelar las manos ¿Hecho?

Claro Katy, todo sea por que tus manitas estén a salvo- dijo con de burla

Bueno, mas nos vale que empecemos con la decoración- nos anuncio Alice usando un megáfono desde el jardín y en ese momento sonó el timbre

Yo voy- Ilse se ofreció ya que era la más cercana a la puerta- Buenos días, ¿Que se le ofrece señor?- dijo gentilmente al señor detrás de la puerta

Disculpe, soy el técnico que contrataron para la iluminación, mi nombre es Pancho -decía mientras le ofrecía la mano a Ilse

_¡Pancho, Pancho López!_- no pude evitar cantar recordando la canción que Emmet y yo le dedicábamos a su osito

Lili, no hagas eso cada vez que escuches ese nombre- me regaño Ilse mientras el técnico nos miraba confundido- pase por favor- le indico

Tienes razón, no debería hacerlo...- hice una pausa dramática, ya se me estaba pegando eso de Jacob- sola!, le llamare a Emmet

Y así transcurrió la tarde, entre desafinados cantos de Emmet y yo cada vez que Ilse le indicaba al técnico la especificaciones que debería...un momento, tonto Edward, de tanto leer su mente ya se estaba pegando el hablar como ñoño, solo que no podía dejar de hacerlo porque todas las cosas que pensaba sobre Bella luego las podría usar de extorsión muajaja, ¿En qué iba?, a si, con las chicas produciendo los arreglos a velocidad vampírica, mientras el señor Pacho no las viera, y yo planeando el entretenimiento, y Alice se fue otro rato a conseguir los disfraces, ahora notaba que en esta familia, todo lo hacían de un momento para el otro, tal vez una ventaja de ser vampiros, y en eso me pregunte, ¿Quien ganaría si hiciéramos una competencia entre las familias de los Vulturis y los Cullen?, me quede pensando que tal vez lo descubriría luego

Chicas, hemos terminado, es hora de arreglarnos- sentencio Alice, sacándome de mis locos pensamientos

En cuanto a mí, yo desde un principio, había hecho las tarjetas con los disfraces de cada uno, y me había ayudado un poco el hecho de que con magia a todos les asigne el disfraz que me pareció más divertido, muajaja era muy malvadosa

Aquí está el tuyo Ale- decía Alice mientras nos entregaba nuestros atuendos y nos mandaba a un cuarto a cambiarnos, porque según ella es lo único que no haría por nosotras, nos quería maquillar y peinar a todas, y claro que ninguna de las chicas se opuso, ahora que todas sabíamos el drama que causaba la pequeña duende cilla cuando no se hacia lo que ella deseaba, a veces me preguntaba por qué Jasper se deprimía siempre, pero después de lo que viví, me di cuenta bastante rápido

….Flashback...

Chicas, acompáñenme al centro comercial, le voy a comprar ropa a Jasper

Pero si fuimos ayer, y me tuviste una hora llevando el montón de prendas para que te probaras y al final no escogiste ninguna- decía Ilse algo fastidiada

No es mi culpa que la señorita desapareciera- se defendió Alice

Como sea, de todas formas, Rose y yo estamos yendo a clases de cocina

Bueno- por un momento se quedo inmóvil- asegúrense de mantenerse al pendiente del horno- y todas supusimos que había visto como arderían en su clase de hoy- ¿Katy, vienes?- dijo lo ultimo con lo que yo juraba que era una copia de la cara del gato con botas

Bueno, es que, yo había quedado con Seth a ir a un día de campo y pues...- decía una Kathia sonrojada

Uhh, está bien -decía Alice mientras le guiñaba un ojo- ¿Que hay de ti Ale?

Es que.. la verdad, no tengo ganas de salir, esperaba quedarme en la casa a ver un poco de televisión, ya que, si no recuerdas, yo soy la que las estuvo esperando durante la hora que te probaste toda esa ropa, en el estacionamiento y todos se me quedaban mirando con mala cara -respondí indignada

Anda Ale, acompáñame, no seas así – me suplicaba

Alice, no quiero

Anda, vamos- mientras me zangoloteaba tomándome por el brazo, lo hizo por mucho rato hasta que supongo que se canso de insistir- está bien, ninguna me acompañe, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, y tengo más amigas con las que puedo ir

Bueno- respondimos al unísono

Si, no las necesito- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y nos daba la espalda – por eso me gusta más salir con Bella y Esme, lo malo es que ellas se fueron de caza

Lo sabemos- la reto Rose poniéndole la mano en el hombro – además que ahora que recuerdo, tu dijiste, y cito "Esme y Bella son las peores acompañantes para ir de compras, siempre están pensando en sus maridos"- decía imitando la voz de Alice

Por favor, eso lo decía de broma, además, ya me voy

Ajam

Si, no se arrepientan luego, ya verán - nos advertía- pero ni crean que cuando ustedes me pidan un favor la linda Alice las ayudara...me voy - anunciaba mientras cada una estaba en su propio mundo, Rose y Kathia platicando sobre ropa, Ilse, bueno, no sabía muy bien por que Ilse estaba haciendo malabares con las tazas, pero no era mala, y yo estaba planeando una tarde de spa hogareña- me estoy acercando a la puerta, voy a tocar en picaporte..- y por fin salió por la puerta, por lo cual todas sonreímos sin saber por qué, bueno si sabíamos

Ahh chicas, no puedo creer las visiones que acabo de tener- de nuevo era Alice, ahora a la par nuestra, mientras todas la mirábamos confundidas

¿No te ibas ya?- pregunto Ilse al tiempo que se escuchaba como se rompía una de las tazas que dejo caer del susto

Pues sí, pero el caso es que vi...- hizo una pausa como pensando que inventar, y lo peor es que me bloqueaba sus pensamientos- primero, que Ilse y Rose se les descomponía el auto al ir a su clase, nadie quiere que le pase nada al Cadillac ¿verdad?

¿En serio viste eso Alice?, bueno Rose, de todas formas, hoy solo nos iban a enseñar a preparar pay, y eso yo ya lo sé, mi abuelita me enseño- decía Ilse orgullosa de si, aunque a veces me preguntaba como mi amiga podía ser tan ingenua, y en todo esto, Rosalie solo rodaba los ojos

Ejem, como iba diciendo- decía Alice sintiéndose interrumpida- luego vi que a Seth...a Seth... lo arrollaba un camión cuando venia para acá, y no creo que quieras que se hiera, aunque se recupere rápido, eso no le quita el dolor- Kathia solo abría los ojos como platos por las ocurrencias de Alice- y vi que Ale, pues, que se moría del aburrimiento aquí sola, así que, ¿Por qué no nos evitamos todo eso y vamos de compras?

¿Prometes no volverme a hacer de tu empleada en una tienda?- amenazaba Ilse

Claro, en serio lo siento

Bueno, bueno, yo voy, pero vamos a ir a _Victoria Secret-_ Rosalie se dio por vencida

Pues, supongo que puedo ir otro día con Seth

Y yo posponer mi día de spa

...Fin de Flash Back...

Mi atuendo consistía en un simple chaleco y pantalones de cuero negros, unos tacones de aguja por supuesto que color neg... rojos y un cinturón rojo, lo único era que tenía que lleva una peluca, ya que yo no tenía el cabello corto ni alocado.

Haber, eres la primera en estar ya vestida, ven para que te maquille – me dijo, mas bien, me ordeno Alice

Bueno- pero claro que mientras me arreglaban, no podía perderme la oportunidad de viborear a todas las demás mientras se vestían, ya que sus atuendos eran más elaborados, y requerían mas...maldito Edward, yo solo me permitía hablar "formal" si era sobre moda o cosas así

Oye!- se quejaba desde la otra habitación- yo qué culpa tengo

Tu problema es que eres muy nerd- le grite

Bien dicho nena- me animo Emmet

Si, esa es mi chica- escuche la voz que Jacob, al parecer estaban todos los chicos juntos

En fin, hablando de los otros disfraces, Kathia llevaba su corsé color negro y dorado en la parte de los hombros, al igual que los botones decorativos, una falda esponjada color verdiazul con crinolina negra debajo, un gran moño en el cuello y el clásico sombrero del sombrerero loco solo que del mismo color verdiazul que la falda, mientras Ilse tenía un tipo vestido pegado llegando le a la mitad de como lo llamaría Carlisle, su muslo, era color rosa, unos mitones largos blancos, unos zapatos plateados de tacón y las clásicas orejas de conejo, Rosalie, bueno, ella siempre se veía increíble, con una pequeña cola de caballo con su largo cabello rubio y un vestido negro strapless con efecto de flecos en la parte de abajo de el mismo, con accesorios plateados y zapatillas de taco alto, Esme es la que se veía más rara, por decirlo de una forma, ya que lucía muy sexy, con su vestido strapless de vampiresa corto, un cinturón a la altura de la cintura, una botas de cuero llegando le arriba de las rodillas y una capa, que iba con el de Carlisle de de Dracula

Bien, estas lista – y finalmente me pude ver, ya que Alice me tenia de espaldas hacia el espejo, pero por lo mismo pude ver los disfraces de las demás, muajaja

Wow, te quedo genial- al verme, podría jurar que esa persona no era yo, y tal vez pudiera hacerme pasar por la verdadera Joan Jett, ni las sombras eran muy difíciles, ni muy cargadas, pero nunca me había dado cuenta que realmente me parecía a una de mis cantantes preferidas

Gracias, es tu turno Ilse- indico Alice

Sí, claro

Y así fueron pasando por las manos mágicas de Alice una a una, que en realidad nos dejaba como muñecas, y aunque comenzaba a llegar la gente nosotras queríamos salir cuando estuviera un poco comenzada para que todos nos miraran, y por mientras los chicos se encargaban de los invitados.

Cuando al fin decidimos que era hora de bajar, nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, y cuando Alice empezó a bajar seguida de todas, todos los presentes aplaudían, chiflaban, y en fin, hacían mucha _bulla _unos de los que más se hacían notar Aro no dejando de mirar a Ilse en forma algo extraña, tal vez era lujuria, por eso decidí que en eso momento no quería ver nada que estuviera pensando_, _el iba disfrazado de al parecer el príncipe Caspian en _Narnia, _tenía un parecido sorprendente con el actor, hasta yo hubiera dicho que se veía muy guapo, también reconocimos a Daniela con disfraz de batichica clásico de ella, Alec y Jane iba de unos gemelos que eran súper héroes que creo se llamaban Zan y Jayna, Jasper le dio un micrófono a Rosalie y comenzó a animar a la gente, y en cuanto menos nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos todos en la pista bailando y divirtiéndonos, se nos paso rápido el tiempo, y también perdimos la cuenta de las bebidas alcohólicas que consumimos; ya como a las 3 de la madrugada llego el karaoke y la fiesta se puso más prendida aun, pero de repente todos volteamos a ver el escenario y nadie lo creía

¿Que haces ahí arriba?- grito Edward algo molesto

¿Que parece?, voy a cantar- le respondió una muy alcoholizada Bella

Pero mira, ¿Que le paso a tu disfraz?

Es que tenia calor- claro, a lo que el se refería es que solo quedaba la mitad del largo de su falda y la parte de arriba ella la había vuelto un top

Empieza a cantar nena, canta!- gritaba eufórico el idiota de Newton, lo que al parecer animo a Bella mientras que Edward pensaba maneras de como degollarlo

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as its free I want your love Love-love-love I want your love I want your drama The touch of your hand I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Want your bad romance Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance  
**(Bad romance-Lady Gaga)**

De ahí, aunque todos estaban sorprendidos de la manera en que Bella le cantaba eso a Eddy después de eso todos se animaron a seguir en el karaoke y claro que yo no me iba a quedar atrás y entonces tome a Ilse y Daniela de las muñecas y las subí al escenario explicándoles que cantaríamos una canción que juntas habíamos "configurado"

Tu cara es una obra de arte, tu boca la boquita más bella,

tienes la mirada de un ángel, de un ángel. Tu eres una cosita bonita, se me hace fácil enamorarme, tú tienes una bella carita de ángel. Tú Vampiiritaa soy yooooooo, tu amor bendito soy yo, un regalito de Dios. Tu vampiriita soyyyy yooooo, tu amor bendito, cariñosito. Yo Soy tu Vampiiritaa, tu Vampiiritaaaa (4veces). Yo soy un fiel adicto a tu presencia ah ah. No sé si a mí me atrajo tu inocencia ah ah. Lo que sé es que tú no tienes competencia ah ah. Por eso es que yo te espero con paciencia ah ah. Cuando recuerdo tus ojos bonitos, solo imagino a los ángeles benditos, por eso pienso y a Dios le suplico que digas que si, si a una cita te invito. Por eso ven, ven, ven que yo no me porto bien Tu sabes que yo soy tu vampiritaa, y tu tu eres mi príncipe , mi príncipe. Quiero bailar contigo volando. Por ti yo me estoy muriendo. Hablar cerca susurrandoooo. decirte lo que estoy sintiendooooo! **(Parodia de Tu angelito-Chino y Nacho)** Cuando recuerdo tus ojos bonitos, solo imagino a los ángeles benditos, por eso pienso y a Dios le suplico que me digas que si, si a una cita yo invitooo! Por esooo ven, ven, ven que yo me porto mal, muy maaal

Por eso ven, ven, ven con tu vampiiriiitaaaa

De nuevo la bulla, y sobretodo proveniente de Aro de un chico con el que Ilse había estado bailando toda la noche, y cuando Emmett me quito el micrófono yo sabía que iba a aprovechar su disfraz

Oh yeah Com on Yu get the limo ot front Hottes styles, every shoe, every color Yea when your famous it can bi kainda fun It's really you but no one ever discovers In some ways you're just like all your friends But on steach you're a star You get the best of bot worlds Chilin' out, take it slou Then you rock out the show You get the best of bot worlds Mix it all together and you nou that it's the best of bot worlds The best of bot worlds... **(The best the both worlds )**

Esperen un momento, ¿Puedo cantar contigo?- salía una borracha y tamborina Muley

¿Quien la invito?- grito Ilse a todo pulmón, al perecer no le agradaba mucho

No, no puedes, yo canto solo- le respondió cortante Emmett

Pero es mi canción, haber- y agarro un micrófono del escenario

L.O.V.E. Love With Love L.O.V.E. Love That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us, c'mon) It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us(Who!) It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love!) We all want to believe in love We all want to believe in something Bigger than just us! **(Bigger than us- Hanna Montana)** Además de que no había cantado, si no chillado, hacia un baile raro y movía su estomago, creo que quería imitar a Shakira y no fui la única que lo pensó

Tu nunca bailaras como Shakira- le gritan

Si, Emmett canta mejor

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!

Ustedes no saben de música- se quejo y luego se bajo, mientras todos se alegraban de que Emmett volviera a cantar aunque pronto se le unieron todos los chicos de la fiesta incluso Edward se animo

Girl please excuse If I'm coming too strong But tonight is the night We can really let go My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know No one won't knew the things I'm gonna want to do to you Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear GO! Baby I like it The way you move on the floor Baby I like it Come on and give me some more Oh yes I like it Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it. Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever Go girl please excuse me If I must be leaving, oh I tryna keep my hands off But you're beggin' me for more Round, round, round Baby, low, low, low The time, time pass That's why I'm a Baby I like it The way you move on the floor Baby I like it Come on and give me some more Oh yes I like it Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it. Don't stop baby, don't stop baby Just keep on shaking your love I won't stop breathing, I won't stop breathing Until you gave enough Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever** (I like it- Enrique Iglesias)**

Emmett no se quería bajar así que Rosalie canto con el también aprovechando su vestuario, aunque Emmett a esas alturas ya había destrizado el suyo a excepción de la parte de abajo

Hi Barbie Hi Ken Do you wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken Jump In... I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation. Come on Barbie, let´s go party! I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling. You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours" uu-oohuh.. Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let´s go party You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Come on Barbie, let´s go party! Oh, I´m having so much fun! Well Barbie, we just getting started. Oh, I love you Ken.  
**(Barbie girl- Aqua)**

Rose al fin al final lo pudo convencer de bajar, aunque al bajar se dirigieron a la recamara por obvias razones, dándole oportunidad a otros de cantar también, y así transcurrió una loca media hora, ya los vampiros habíamos dejado el micrófono por la paz pero...

¿A eso le dices cantar inútil? Yo te voy a enseñar!- peleaba Jasper

Me estoy acobardando y lo ha notado,  
y eso no es muy bueno para mí,  
si quiero retenerla entre mis brazos  
será mejor que no me vea sufrir.  
Estoy estacionando en los fracasos,  
y hoy voy a remediar la situación.  
será que siempre he dado demasiado  
y en el exceso siempre salgo dañado.  
Por vampiresas como tú, amor  
hay vampiros como yo, lo sé  
que se pueden morir  
por dignidad  
mordiendo el corazón.  
Por vampiresas como tú, amor  
hay vampiros como yo, lo sé  
que se pueden perder  
en la sangre  
por una decepción.  
Estoy estacionado en los fracasos,  
y hoy voy a remediar la situación  
será que siempre he dado demasiado  
y en el exceso siempre salgo dañado.  
Por vampiresas como tú...  
**(Parodia de Por mujeres como tu-Pepe Aguilar)**

De ahí, otra vez nadie de nosotros quiso dejar el micrófono, y la siguiente en cantar fue Kathia

No creo que el asiento del pasajero me haya sentado alguna vez tan bien El me cuenta sobre su noche yo cuento los colores de sus ojos Nunca se ha enamorado Lo jura, mientras se toca el pelo con sus dedos Yo me rió, porque espero que sea mentira No creo que nunca cruce su mente El cuenta un chiste, y yo finjo una sonrisa pero yo sé todas sus canciones favoritas Y podría decirte que su color favorita es el verde Le encanta discutir nacido en los setenta Su hermana es preciosa el tiene los ojos de su padre y si me preguntaras si le amo mentiría **(Id lie Español-Taylor Swift)** Cantaba alegremente mirando a Seth, hasta que este la interrumpió para cantar igual Sabes bien que eres celosa sabes bien que eso me encanta tu eres mía niña hermosa te mereces una rosa... Sabes que te vuelve loca cuando te digo muñeca y aunque seas vergonzosa sabes que ya estas ansiosa... De mirarme nuevamente y que se te pase por la mente que me acerco a darte un beso que sea un beso y solo eso... Y que la luna este presente esto es algo que se siente hasta cuando estas durmiendo este amor es un incendio... acércate niña hermosa (ven a mi) ven a mi niña beiia(ven a mi) **(Niña hermosa-Chris Syler)** Vaya que cursi, hasta el final del beso paso, pero lo si habían creído que eso era malditamente cursi lo que venía era muchísimo peor Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tu No sabía que dentro de ti Yo iba a encontrar la luz No sabía que existía un mundo así No sabía que podía ser tan feliz. Y la vida pasaba de largo y sin emoción No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón Y llegaste tu y el mundo me abrazo Y llegaste tu y el mundo se paró Y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor Y llegaste tu una bendición Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio Y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor Y llegaste tu una bendición, aun recuerdo eh eh eh cuando llegaste tu **(Y llegaste tu-Mijares y Yuri)** Y esa no fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si no lo siguiente En tus manos Hay palabras Que acarician hasta el alma Y tus ojos un blues Que me llena de luz Casi como un karma En tus labios Hay indicios De que existe el paraíso Y en tu piel Hay un mar Que quiero navegar Sin un rumbo fijo Mi filosofía y mi religión Es buscar, vivir en tu corazón Mi filosofía y mi religión Es la teoría de lograr tu amor Dame una oportunidad Dame solo una señal Dame un poco de fe Dame tu primer vez Dame todo lo que tengas Dame una oportunidad Dame solo una señal Dame tu soledad Dame tu libertad Dame todo lo que tengas Dame un poco más de ti Para darte más de mi (oh sí) Dame un poco más de ti Dame un minuto para hacerte feliz **(Dame-RBD)**

Pervertido!, no te pienso dar nada!- le gritaba una exaltada Ilse, ya que Aro en toda la canción no había dejado de verla con ojos de enamorado y mirar con ojos de asesino al chico que estaba a su lado

Pero cielo, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que estemos juntos- eso hizo que Ilse quisiera irse corriendo, pero Alice la detuvo

No te puedes perder lo que va a pasar ahora- le dijo y unos segundos después estaba Carlisle subiéndose al escenario con una botella de tequila en la mano y un micrófono en otra

Guashubidubidu, guashubidubidu,  
guashubidubidu, aoaa  
Guashubidubidu, guashubidubidu,  
guashubidubidu, aoaa  
Guashubidubidu, guashubidubidu,  
guashubidubidu, aoaa  
Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
Mi sonrisa proficiente y carezco de john wane  
y proviene el reventón y me martilló pilón,  
es perfecto mi tupé cortado en el corte inglés,  
al espejo me miré y me insiste mogollón  
Guashubidubidu, guashubidubidu,  
guashubidubidu, aoaa  
Guashubidubidu, guashubidubidu,  
guashubidubidu, aoaa  
Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
me duele la cara de ser tan guapo  
Esta horrible sensación,  
que me nubla la razón,  
es un extraño dolor  
de difícil comprensión  
**(Me duele la cara- hombre G)**

Pero no pudo terminar la canción ya que Esme se lo llevo de la oreja hacia su oficina muy enojada en frente de la cara de perplejidad de la mayoría del público, bueno, solo Alice, Edward y yo nos lo esperábamos, en lo que aprovecho en acompañante de Ilse a subirse

Hola, buenas noches, bueno mejor dicho, días, ya son las 5 de la madrugada chicos- seguido de eso un escándalo inundo la casa- bueno, yo estoy aquí arriba porque quiero hacer una declaración a alguien muy especial, pero como esta es una fiesta y todos están cantando, creo que será mejor cantar- se le acercó al DJ para indicar su canción seleccionada y de ahí empezó la canción de fondo

Ya sé porque estas dudando se lo que vas a pensar será este un amor eterno? será un amor de verdad? aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender que parece una locura aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer el amor de mi vida eres tu solo a tu lado quiero vivir sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris dime qué hacer si no estás aquí solo a tu lado quiero vivir te mostrare lo que siento de lo infinito el final pido tu mano y prometo por siempre te voy a amar aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender que parece una locura aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer el amor de mi vida eres tu solo a tu lado quiero vivir sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris dime qué hacer si no estás aquí solo a tu lado quiero vivir solo a tu lado quiero vivir sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris dime qué hacer si no estás aquí Solo a tu lado quiero viviiir **(solo a tu lado quiero vivir- jyve v)** **POV Ilse**

Y después de eso, te emocionaste tanto que te desmayaste y Mike te llevo a tu habitación- dijo Lili

Si, y ahí es cuando me pediste que me quedara

Ohh- solo logre emitir, entendiendo y recordando la mayoría de lo narrado- entonces, lamento haberme olvidado de ti, creo que fui muy grosera contigo- me disculpe con Mike, y el lucia como si le hubiera golpeado Emmett – pero, realmente creo de debemos empezar de cero nuevamente, ya sabes, creo que fuimos muy rápido

Lo entiendo, y creo que tienes razón

Y contigo- dije volteando a mirar a Aro

¿Sí?- dijo con carita de perrito

¿Prometes que si tengo una cita contigo me dejaras de acosar?-

Por supuesto, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, y ya no te acosare- dijo con voz de desesperado-….por un día completo – era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Pero en fin, la única certeza que tenia para el futuro era que haría tonterías con Lili y Emmett, platicaría mucho con Alice y Katy, molestaría sin fin a Edward y Bella, y me apoyaría en Carlisle y Esme, con mi ahora nueva familia, porque eso eran ahora para mi, una familia en la que podían apoyarme, aceptarme y con el solo hecho de ser yo misma; no sabía con cuál de los dos chicos me quedaría, pero eso importaba nada ahora, tal vez con Aro por su implacable asedio, o Mike por creer ciegamente en lo que podíamos ser.

La verdad, lo único que interesaba, es que justo ese, era el momento mas alegre de su existencia, ya que se sentía tan protegida, tan amada, tan única, que solamente no pudo evitar sonreír y correr a los brazos de…


End file.
